Curiosity
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: A chance encounter between strangers leads to something more. JAG/NCIS crossover.
1. The Meeting

Title: Curiosity

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG-13   
Category: General, Romance, JAG/Navy NCIS crossover

Spoilers: Through "Eye Spy" (Navy NCIS), "Good Intentions" (JAG)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is a work-in-progress. Oh, and it's AJ/Kate.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Kate Todd paced her apartment. She just couldn't seem to keep still. Something in her was unsettled. Perhaps it was her sense of contentment.

For months, she had been finding her way in her new job. She had finally grown used to the relatively relaxed atmosphere with an undercurrent of tension at headquarters, when that relaxation disappeared in an explosion. Literally.

Kate had been trying to come to grips with her mistake, but it was difficult. This wasn't misplacing evidence or following the wrong lead. This was trusting the wrong person.

How could she have been so naïve? She was former Secret Service--a trained profiler, for God's sake--and she had been duped by an innocent look; a vulnerable air.

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her keys and jacket, and hurried out the door.

****

She drove. She didn't care where, or how long; she simply steered her car toward the Beltway. Stupid, really--with the price of gas so high, she couldn't afford to waste it, but at that moment, she didn't much care.

Kate picked an exit at random and pulled off. She didn't worry about her friends looking for her. They hadn't wanted to talk about her screw-up--but then they were men. And neither was known for his openness.

Kate absently drove past a strip of fast-food restaurants, gas stations, and movie theaters. The drive wasn't really helping her nerves--it allowed her too much time to think. She scowled.

Kate pulled into a parking lot. It was half-full and not very well lit. Two people stumbled out of the bar at the other end of the lot. She parked her car and got out.

A wave of jukebox music and murmuring of customers washed over Kate as she entered the bar. It was a bit warm, but then Kate preferred the warmth. Not like Tony, who had a love for tropical locales, but like a girl who had grown up in southern California.

Her eyes swept the room, taking in the crowd that had decided to visit tonight. She made a mental notation about suspicious or dangerous-looking characters, as well as possible exits. Even off-duty, her professional side took over.

Kate sat down at the bar, ignoring the surreptitious glances some of the other patrons were giving her. She looked down at the bandage around her wrist and rolled her eyes. She probably looked like she had been on the wrong end of a boxing match--or a catfight.

"So what'll it be?" asked the bartender. He didn't even blink at the healing scratches on Kate's face.

Kate thought about it, then mentally snorted. 'It's not like he asked you to marry him, Kate,' she thought sardonically. "Gin and tonic," she replied. She nodded as the man set her drink in front of her.

Kate rested her elbows on the bar and studied the scarred wood like it held the secrets of the universe. She took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, there. Is this seat taken?" Kate heard a voice next to her ear. 

She turned and relished the look of shock on the man's face. "S-sorry," he stammered and hurried away.

Kate smirked and shook her head. She had never frightened anyone away by looking at them before.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked to her left. A man sat two stools down from her, watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something interesting?" she snapped.

"Yes, actually," he replied blandly. He was an older man, bald and strongly built. He wore a flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was rather attractive--if one ignored the 'talk to me at your peril' demeanor he radiated. 

Kate pressed her lips together in annoyance. She got enough of avoidance techniques from Gibbs--she really didn't need it from some guy she didn't even know. "Like what?" The man shook his head and turned back to his beer. "It was a work accident, okay?" she said irritably. 'That was the understatement of the century,' her conscience whispered.

The man simply nodded. "Okay."

Kate grumbled and finished her drink. She grabbed her purse and started toward the ladies' room. She normally didn't like to use public restrooms, but nature was calling, and she didn't want to hang up.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the restroom, vowing silently to never use it again. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm. "Hey, little lady," a man sneered. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied, injecting her voice with a hint of anger. It wasn't difficult.

"Aw, come on. Loosen up. Me and my buddies just want to have some fun." He started to drag her toward a table to join his 'buddies'.

Something inside Kate snapped. She had been through enough that week--from having her competence questioned to surviving an explosion. She wasn't going to let some drunken slob manhandle her. She pulled her fist back and let it fly.

"Shit!" Kate wasn't sure who said it first. She cradled her right in her left. Pain radiated through her fingers and down her arm. She looked over at the man, who no longer had a hand on her. Both were covering his nose, which, she noted with satisfaction, was bleeding profusely.

"You bitch!" the man snarled. Well, it would have been a snarl if the man could enunciate his words correctly.

Kate felt a presence behind her. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" a pleasant baritone voice asked with a hint of menace. The man with the broken nose glared, but didn't reply. "Good; good." Kate turned and frowned. It was the man from the bar.

He walked back to his stool, and Kate followed. "I was taking care of the situation," she said in annoyance. "I didn't need a rescuer."

The bald man shrugged. "Some men don't know when to back down. Or how to treat a lady."

It was Kate's turn to raise an eyebrow. She turned to the bartender. "Can I get some ice?" She smiled her thanks as the man handed her a bag of ice. She placed it on her hand and sighed in relief. "So, my knight in shining armor," Kate began sarcastically, "what's your name?"

"AJ." He held out his left hand. Kate couldn't hide a slight smile. He was certainly thoughtful.

She placed her left hand in his. "Kate," she said. He didn't want to give his last name? Fine with her.

"So... what kind of work do you do that causes that?" he said, gesturing to Kate's injuries.

"Law enforcement," Kate replied tersely. "Look, can we not talk about work?"

AJ shrugged. "Sure." He took a sip of his beer.

"Come here often?" Kate asked. She couldn't resist asking the inane question.

He smirked. "I used to come here quite often. This is my first time in about a year." He didn't seem to want to volunteer any more information. By the scowl on his face after he said it, Kate deduced it had been either a romance gone sour--or he'd just been out of town.

"Ah. This is my first time here. I went for a drive and ended up here. Not sure how." Kate gestured the bartender over and asked for a Coke. "So, AJ... what topics aren't taboo to talk about?"

This elicited a bemused grin from the seemingly taciturn man. "You're very direct, aren't you, Kate?"

She shrugged. "I find tact is useless in situations like these."

"Situations like these?"

She smiled slightly. "I don't know you, but you rescued me from the idiot over there. We're two strangers at a bar. We don't know each other well enough to hurt each other's feelings. What's the use of tact?"

He laughed, and Kate found herself inexplicably warmed by the sound. "That's certainly a refreshing view. Since we're disposing of tact, then, what made you break that guy's nose?"

Kate flexed her fingers slightly and winced. "I've had a bad week."

"I always go around and punch people when I've had a bad week," AJ said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Kate grinned. "Doesn't it relieve so much stress?"

AJ gave her a half-grin. "Sure does."

****

A few hours later, Kate was laughing for the first time in days. "So I look straight at him and say, 'Come on, Jack! Would I really do something like that?'"

AJ smirked. "Did you?"

Kate blinked innocently. "Who, me? I was at home, studying for a calc exam!"

AJ chuckled. "And he believed you?"

"No, but he had no proof." AJ just shook his head.

"Last call, people!" the bartender called out.

Kate smiled at AJ. "I guess this is it. It was nice meeting you, AJ." She threw some money on the bar and hopped off her stool.

"Same here, Kate." He paid and stood as well. He walked out with Kate. "Will you be all right driving home?"

Kate flexed her hand. "Yeah. I drive an automatic, anyway. And I switched to soda after my first drink, so I should be fine."

AJ nodded. "Have a nice night. Or should I say morning?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "My co-workers are going to tease me relentlessly when I get into work."

AJ smiled. "Mine won't dare. Good night."

"'Night, AJ." She smiled warmly and got in her car. Pulling out of the parking lot, she wondered how a complete stranger could improve her mood so drastically. She shrugged and turned onto the Beltway, pointing her car for home.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Invitation

Title: Curiosity, Part 2

Spoilers: Through "My Other Left Foot" (NCIS), "People vs. SecNav (JAG)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 2: The Invitation

AJ Chegwidden was not in a good mood. 

What was it about the woman that had piqued his interest in the first place? Why had he given in to the impulse to go back to the bar again? She hadn't been there the previous week--there was no reason to believe she would ever come back.

'Damn it.' AJ scowled and set his beer on the bar. He didn't even know her full name. Besides, he had just come out of a serious relationship--he didn't need this.

Perhaps that was why Kate had attracted his attention. Her entire demeanor was the polar opposite of the Shakespearean professor's--she was sarcastic, easily provoked, and completely straightforward, yet she had a soft side; he could see it when she talked about her family.

She had done most of the talking that night. She didn't talk about it, but AJ had gotten the sense that she lived for her job. Well, she had said she was in law enforcement--that was a highly demanding career. And by the looks of the injuries she had that night, it was certainly taking its toll on her. She also avoided mention of any romantic entanglements. Well, an attractive woman in a bar on a Friday night probably didn't have anyone to go home to.

AJ looked up as a short blast of cold air shot through the room. He berated himself for it, but he did it just the same. His heart leapt as a woman with dark hair walked toward the bar.

"Well. Imagine meeting you here." She smiled at AJ.

"Good evening, Kate," AJ replied evenly. "Buy you a drink?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Gin and tonic," she said to the bartender, who was waiting to take her order. Turning back to AJ, she said, "I would've been here last week, but something came up at work."

AJ nodded. "I know how that goes."

"Anyway..." she said, taking her drink from the bartender, "how has your week been?" She watched him with dark, alert eyes.

AJ shrugged. "The usual bureaucratic nonsense. You?"

"Same here." She seemed to sense that he didn't really want to talk shop. "I read this really interesting article the other day..."

AJ watched Kate intently. Her face lit up as she warmed to her topic. Her hands moved through the air as if she were trying to shape her thoughts. Her injuries were almost healed, and AJ noted that the bandage had been removed from her left arm.

He jumped in with a few points, but mostly let Kate steer the conversation. She didn't chatter inanely, like some women--if she didn't have anything to say, then she simply didn't say it. The lapses in conversation weren't awkward; they were restful.

AJ found himself enjoying Kate's company immensely. She was an intelligent speaker, cutting to the heart of any topic. She reminded him a lot of Colonel MacKenzie, really.

He learned that she had attended the University of Southern California; that she had played varsity softball and basketball; that her parents were fairly well-to-do, but she had refused any financial assistance from them. She had wanted to be a lawyer (he smirked at that one), but had dropped out of law school after the first year. She had an older brother whom she never saw, but she visited her only cousin regularly.

To his surprise, AJ found himself reciprocating. He told her about his childhood in Texas; about his daughter, Francesca; about some of the pranks he and his buddies had pulled. Kate was as good a listener as she was a speaker, and she didn't hesitate to show her appreciation for some of the more amusing anecdotes he related. She laughed easily when she found something funny, and just raised an eyebrow when she didn't.

"Well," Kate said eventually, "I probably ought to--" She was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. She sighed and opened her purse, pulling out her phone. "Agent Todd," she answered brusquely.

AJ registered two things--her name was Kate Todd (whether it stood for Caitlin or Catherine, he wasn't sure), and she was a Special Agent. Of course, that didn't help much--she could work for any number of agencies in the Washington area.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, Tony, I get it. I'll be there soon." She turned off her phone and rolled her eyes. "I have to go. Duty calls." AJ nodded in understanding. Her next question surprised him. "Would you like to meet for lunch sometime?"

"Sounds good," he replied when he recovered. "Where and when?"

Kate grinned at his obvious shock. "Well... do you know where Giulio's is?"

AJ nodded. "I go there occasionally--when I can get out of the office."

"Great! How about there on Wednesday--say, around 11:30?"

"All right. I'll see you then."

"Good night, AJ." Kate paid for her drinks and left.

AJ blinked. That was certainly unexpected.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Cancellation

Title: Curiosity, Part 3

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 3: The Cancellation

"Something wrong, Kate?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" Kate looked up at him. She realized that she was tapping her pencil on her desk and stopped. "No, nothing's wrong," she replied. She looked at the clock. It was only ten.

Tony grinned. "It's usually me that wants to leave early. Got a date tonight?"

Kate sighed. "No, Tony. Actually, I'm supposed to meet a friend for lunch." She mentally cursed herself as Tony's nosy side suddenly made an appearance.

"Really..." Tony smiled. "What kind of friend is this?"

"A friend."

"A male friend?"

"Yes, Tony; I'm fairly certain he's male," Kate replied sarcastically.

"Only fairly certain? What, you two haven't..."

"Tony! My sex life is none of your business!" Kate said indignantly.

Jethro Gibbs walked past the two desks. "I walked into the wrong conversation," he muttered dryly.

Kate rolled her eyes but went back to her work. Tony, realizing that Gibbs wouldn't appreciate his prying into Kate's personal life, did the same.

When Kate looked at the clock again, it was an hour later. She smiled and put her work away.

"Where are you going, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm taking my lunch break, Gibbs. Just because you never seem to eat, doesn't mean the rest of us can live without food." Tony grinned at the remark.

Gibbs only raised an eyebrow. Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat and purse.

She was almost out the door. "Kate!" a voice called her back. She stopped in her tracks. Gibbs hung up his phone and said, "You'll have to cancel your lunch date--a Naval officer was just found dead in an alley in Georgetown."

Kate glared at Tony, who shrugged. "I didn't tell him."

They piled into the car, and Kate reached for her cell phone to call the restaurant. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't know AJ's last name. Hopefully, the message would still get to him.

"Giulio's. How may I help you?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Hi. My name's Caitlin Todd; I made a reservation for today at 11:30. I was wondering if my friend had made it yet?"

Kate could hear pages turning on the other end of the line. "No, ma'am, he hasn't. Would you like me to give him a message when he does?"

Kate was a bit irked by the way the hostess automatically assumed she was meeting a man. She was right, but it still annoyed Kate. "Yes, please. Could you tell him that I've been unavoidably detained at work, and won't be able to make it today?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is there a number where he can reach you?"

Kate hesitated. Did she want to give out her phone number? She had only known this man for a few weeks. There was still a lot she didn't know about him--like his last name, where he lived, what he did for a living... She sighed and rattled off her cell phone number.

"Okay, Ms. Todd; I will get this message to your friend as soon as he comes in. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you. You too." Kate hung up, and Tony stuck his head between the front seats.

"'Unavoidably detained?'" he smirked. "And what's your date's name, anyway?"

Kate glared at the man. "Just because you don't like to use polysyllabic words doesn't mean the rest of us don't know them. And he's not my 'date'. He is a friend."

"Nice way to sidestep the question there, Agent Todd," Tony said. "C'mon--I won't tease you about him. I promise."

"Would you two stop bickering for five minutes?" Gibbs snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate on driving, here."

The two younger agents rolled their eyes at each other and Tony sat back in his seat.

They arrived at the scene with minimal bickering. Kate shuddered as she realized where they were.

"Kate? Something wrong?" Tony asked in a rare display of concern.

"I'm fine," Kate muttered. Well, at least she wouldn't need a ride home. They climbed out of the car, and Kate grabbed the camera.

_To be continued..._


	4. The Reciprocation

Title: Curiosity, Part 4

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 4: The Reciprocation

AJ scowled as he walked through the bullpen. "As you were," he barked. He entered his office and slammed the door behind him.

He knew his anger was unreasonable. If he had had an emergency at work, he would have cancelled, too. He didn't like the feeling of being stood up, though.

He dug a scrap of paper out of his pocket and picked up the telephone. He punched in the phone number and listened to the line ring. "Yeah," a terse voice answered.

"Kate? It's AJ."

"AJ! Hey! Hold on a sec." He heard murmuring in the background. "Here, Tony. Make yourself useful."

"Don't I always?" a masculine voice replied. It sounded familiar for some reason, but he couldn't place it. AJ could just imagine Kate rolling her eyes at her companion... partner?

The background noise faded. "AJ? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry I had to cancel on you," Kate apologized, "but my boss caught me just before I left for the restaurant."

"Don't worry about it. You want to try again?" he asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

Kate sighed. "I probably won't be able to get away for a couple of days--at the least."

AJ thought about it for a moment. "Well, how about dinner on Saturday?"

"I'll pencil you in," Kate said wryly. "But don't get your hopes up. I'll be working around the clock." She paused. "I have to go, AJ. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Goodbye, Kate."

"'Bye, AJ." She hung up. AJ smiled slightly and did the same.

****

He swore profusely and hung up the telephone. Damned bureaucrats. "Coates!" he yelled.

Petty Officer Coates hurried into the office. "Yes, sir?"

"Book me on the next flight to Japan. Military or commercial--I don't care."

"Aye, aye, sir." The petty officer went back to her desk.

"And get Colonel MacKenzie in here!"

A few minutes later, Sarah MacKenzie entered the office. "Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Colonel," AJ said gruffly. "I get to take a trip to Japan, compliments of the SecNav. You're in charge until I get back. Distribute your cases among the staff as you see fit."

"Yes, sir. Did he say what is going on, sir?" Mac asked.

"No, Colonel. But I'm sure it'll be a damn waste of time," he muttered. "Dismissed."

"Aye, sir." The colonel snapped to attention and left the office.

AJ sighed and sat in his big leather chair. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"You've reached the voice mail of Caitlin Todd. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Maureen, if you call one more time to set me up on a blind date, I'll shoot you. Thanks!"

AJ smirked at the message. "Kate, it's AJ. I've been called out of town for the weekend--I'm afraid our dinner will have to wait." He left his home number and hung up. "Coates, do you have that reservation yet?"


	5. The Investigation

Title: Curiosity, Part 5

Spoilers: Through "One Shot, One Kill" (NCIS), "Crash" (JAG)

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 5: The Investigation

"You know, I never _did_ like playing tag as a kid. Hey, AJ. It's Kate. Friday at our usual place is fine with me. I'll talk to you later."

Kate was about ready to throw something. Their investigation was going incredibly slowly, and she and AJ hadn't spoken directly for a week.

When had she begun to anticipate her times with AJ with so much... excitement? It wasn't like they were anything special--just two people talking in a bar. In fact, she did most of the talking.

Perhaps it was _because_ it wasn't anything special. She had never been one for flashy displays of affection.

Affection?

Kate shook her head. She couldn't think about that right now--she had a job to do. She stuck her cell phone back in her bag and turned to her colleagues. "...and he's bound to strike again sometime in the next couple of days."

"Well, we need to stop him."

'Thank you, Dinozzo, for stating the obvious.' Kate sighed. "I guess I know what this means."

"Oh?" This from Gibbs. "What does it mean, Kate?"

She gave him a weary look. "I get to play dress-up. Again."

"It doesn't have to be you, Kate," Gibbs said.

"I highly doubt our guy is going to go after _you_," Kate said dryly. "I fit the profile--mid-thirties, career woman, slender, dark hair and eyes. Get me a uniform."

"Uh, maybe we should think about this," Tony interjected.

Kate rubbed her forehead. "What's there to think about? Other than how you two are going to keep that bastard from killing me. This is the best way to flush him out. If you guys have any other suggestions on how to stop him, I'm all ears." Silence. She stood and headed for the bathroom.

"Kate?" She turned. Tony looked at her earnestly. "You know we've got your back on this, right?"

She tried to smile. "Yeah." Her eyes flickered toward Gibbs. He was already on the telephone. "I know."

****

Kate adjusted her sleeves nervously. She touched her hair, which was pinned up in braids. She bit her lip. Was this a good idea?

"You know, Kate, you can still change your mind," Gibbs said quietly.

Kate turned around and looked at him. He looked... worried? No--that wasn't Gibbs' style. Kate swallowed. "Not after seeing what he did to those women. He needs to be stopped."

"You wearing the Kevlar?"

She nodded. "_I_ don't take unnecessary risks with my life," she said, giving Gibbs a meaningful look. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Okay, Kate. Wire's on?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Kate's mouth suddenly went dry. Showtime.

_To be continued..._


	6. The Revelation

Title: Curiosity, Part 6

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 6: The Revelation

AJ pushed the door open and let himself into the smoke-filled building. He looked around and saw Kate seated at their usual spot at the bar. And by the looks of things, she was well on her way to getting good and drunk.

He sat down next to her. After quickly counting the number of empty glasses in front of Kate, AJ said, "Give me your keys."

The dark-haired woman reached into her purse. She shoved her key ring toward him without saying a word. AJ raised an eyebrow. "Rough week?"

Kate snorted. "I suppose you could say that." There was only a hint of a slur in her speech. AJ gestured to the bartender, who set a glass in front of him.

"Why are people so... so... evil?" Kate asked suddenly. She scowled and knocked back her drink. AJ didn't reply, but it didn't matter; the alcohol had loosened Kate's tongue. "You want to know what my week was like? I had to get inside the mind of a serial rapist. I had to figure out exactly what would drive a man to stalk, rape, torture, and murder five women. Then I got to play bait." She nodded curtly to the bartender, who had refilled her glass. "Sometimes, I really hate my job." She fell silent.

"Why don't you quit?" AJ asked.

She shook her head and sighed wearily. "No. I won't quit. Not as long as..." She trailed off, not completing the thought.

There was no conversation that night. AJ found he missed it more than he realized. He missed it even more than when he had been stuck in meetings with politicians.

AJ realized that Kate had passed from _getting_ drunk to _being_ drunk. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

She glared at him. "No."

AJ pulled her glass away from her. "I think you have." He paid for the drinks and stood.

Kate scowled and tried to stand as well. She stumbled, but caught herself. "I am not drunk," she over-enunciated. She walked out of the bar, only weaving twice. AJ sighed and followed her.

"You're coming home with me," AJ said when he caught up to Kate.

"I'm not that kinda girl, AJ," Kate said. "Unless you want me to be." She laughed harshly. AJ pressed his lips together and steered her toward his Escalade. He helped her into the vehicle and closed the door.

As he climbed into the driver's seat, AJ noticed that Kate was concentrating far too much on buckling her seat belt. He shook his head and reached over, clicking the belt closed.

"Thank you," Kate said. She giggled. "Wow. I really am drunk, aren't I?"

AJ raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you could say that." He started the car and headed for home.

* * *

AJ smiled slightly as he parked the car. How could someone so slight make that much noise?

"Kate, wake up." He shook her arm slightly. "Kate."

She snapped awake, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Oh..." she moaned, leaning her head back on the headrest.

AJ rubbed his wrist and got out of the car. He walked around to the other side and helped Kate out. "Whoa," he murmured as Kate nearly fell. "Steady on, Agent Todd."

She scowled at him. "Don't call me that." AJ nodded silently and took her arm as they walked up the path toward the front door.

AJ unlocked the door and opened it. A large German shepherd bounded up to them. "Go on, Dammit," AJ said. The dog trotted outside.

"Don't tell me," Kate said. "You named your dog Dammit."

"You catch on quick." He caught her again as she tripped over the threshold. She leaned against his chest and gazed up at him, blinking fuzzily. She stood on tiptoe and tilted her head to one side. Her lips met his. She was so soft, so feminine... it had been so long. He responded, moving his lips over hers. He moved one hand up her back and cupped the back of her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

What was he doing? AJ pulled back. A hurt look flashed over Kate's face. "Kate," AJ said. His voice was husky. She turned away from him. "Kate..."

"I'm not drunk," she said petulantly.

"Then you'll understand that I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not--"

"I am, Kate. Even if you're not drunk, you're in an emotionally vulnerable state. And I can't--I _won't_--take advantage of any woman in that state." AJ let the dog back inside and pushed the door closed.

"Fine." Kate walked around the couch and stood in front of the fireplace. She looked at the pictures above the mantle. 

AJ watched Kate closely. She was obviously upset, but at least she was thinking. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She looked back at him. Her face was a mask. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

AJ led her to the guest bedroom and flipped the light switch. "There should be some nightclothes in the dresser that my daughter left behind. We passed the bathroom if you'd like to wash up." Kate sat on the bed and bounced slightly. "Well... good night."

Kate turned tired brown eyes on him. "Good night, AJ."

He backed out, closing the door behind him.

_To be continued..._


	7. The Realization

Title: Curiosity, Part 7

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Note: I've been rather lax in thanking my reviewers--so thank you, everyone who's taken time to send feedback! I must say that I'm surprised at the welcome this fic has gotten!

To the reviewer who calls him/herself "Myself": *blush* Thank you so much for your comments! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

And to jnp: In chapter 2, Kate answers her cell phone as "Agent Todd." In chapter 4, Kate's voice mail message says, "You've reached the voice mail of Caitlin Todd."

Chapter 7: The Realization

Kate opened her eyes--and quickly shut them. "Ugh," she groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. When she thought she could handle both the blazing sunlight and the pounding headache, she moved her arm.

She squinted and looked around the room. It was sparsely but comfortably furnished in the way of guest rooms everywhere. Her bloodshot eyes landed on the nightstand beside the bed. Some kind soul had provided a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. She eagerly snatched them up and swallowed them dry. She reached for the glass of water and gingerly took a few sips to clear away her horrible case of cottonmouth.

She realized her bladder was screaming at her and slowly stood. As she did, she realized why she had stopped getting drunk every weekend. The room spun, and Kate shut her eyes again. Her digestive tract was complaining loudly to the abuse Kate had put it through the night before.

Kate quietly opened the door to the hallway and peered out. She tiptoed her way to the bathroom and slipped inside. After easing the pressure on her bladder, she washed her hands. She looked into the mirror and winced. She certainly looked a fright. Bloodshot eyes, messy, tangled hair... she sighed as she realized she was still wearing her clothes from the night before.

She stripped out of her clothing and turned the shower on to as hot as she could stand. She stood beneath the pounding spray and moaned in relief as her aching muscles finally relaxed.

Kate reached for a bottle of shampoo--and soon realized there was none there. She smacked her forehead. "What the hell have I done?" she said aloud. The question echoed through the small room.

She stepped out of the bathtub, hair dripping wet, and searched through the medicine cabinet. When her search turned up nothing, she looked under the sink. Sure enough, there was an unopened bottle of shampoo. "Thank you," she muttered to no one in particular. She went about getting clean.

When she was finished, Kate turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried off with a towel--and realized that she didn't have any clothes with her. She had no desire to wear the same clothes she had the night before. She decided to make a run for it.

She wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door. She slipped out silently--and ran smack into a hard chest. 

"Good morning," an amused voice rumbled. Kate winced and looked up slowly. AJ smiled down at her bemusedly. She blushed crimson.

"G'morning," she mumbled in reply. She recovered her composure--well, as much composure as a dripping wet woman in a towel could have--and asked, "Um, d'you think I could get by, please?"

AJ smirked. "Of course." He stood to the side and gestured expansively. "After you, ma'am." Kate gave him a look and moved around him. She entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She heaved a sigh. Shaking her head, which didn't hurt as much as it had earlier, she began to search for something to wear.

She gave up after a few minutes. Nothing in the closet was Kate's size or style--AJ's daughter must have been a model or something. She finally decided to just put on a terry-cloth robe for now and ask AJ for something to wear--even if it was miles too big on her.

She padded softly into the living room. AJ sat in the recliner, reading a file of some sort. Kate stopped and just studied him for a moment. He wore a pair of reading glasses. All of his concentration was focused on the paper before him. Kate shivered, thinking of that concentration being focused... somewhere else.

A large dog--Dammit, her memory supplied--came up to her. She reached down and patted her head. Kate walked over to the couch and sat, and the dog followed her, even jumping onto the couch beside her. Kate smiled and scratched her behind the ears.

Kate and Dammit waited quietly until AJ was finished with his work. He finally looked up and smiled. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Kate replied. After a brief pause, she continued, "Well. This is awkward, isn't it?"

AJ laughed. "I don't know. I've had more awkward moments." He stood. "Would you like something to eat?"

Kate wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I could handle much right now. Maybe some toast?"

"Toast it is." He disappeared into the kitchen. Kate followed him.

"Oh, and do you think you could lend me something to wear?" she asked, sitting on the counter.

He raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Sure." He finished making the toast and set it on the counter beside Kate, then headed for his bedroom.

Kate tentatively nibbled on the toast. When her stomach didn't immediately reject it, she ate the rest slowly. AJ came back with a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants that Kate knew would be too big on her.

She slid off the counter and said, "I think I owe you an explanation."

"Will it be a long one?"

"Probably."

"Then perhaps we ought to go into the living room."

Once they were settled, Kate started, "First, let me just say that I don't make it a habit of getting drunk to forget my problems. Everything just... overwhelmed me last night."

AJ nodded. "Understandable."

"And I'd like to apologize for last night. My actions were completely inexcusable."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Kate. We kissed, and stopped it before it got too far."

Kate snorted. "You mean _I_ kissed _you_, and _you_ stopped it before it got too far."

"Well, yeah." Kate shook her head and laughed. AJ gave her a penetrating look. "What happened, Kate?"

She fell silent. "I told you I'm in law enforcement, right?" He nodded, and she went on, "Well, my team was working on this case where five female Naval officers were raped, tortured, and left for dead in an alley." Kate shuddered.

AJ's eyes narrowed. "You're NCIS?"

"Yeah. So we found some evidence, but not enough to find the killer." She stopped. "Wait--you know what NCIS is?"

He nodded tightly. "AJ? What's wrong?"

He stood and paced the living room angrily. "Tell me, Agent Todd--did you know who I was that night in the bar? Is NCIS investigating one of my staff again? Or is it me this time?"

Kate stared at AJ blankly. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled unhappily. "I never did introduce myself properly, now did I? Admiral AJ Chegwidden. It's nice to meet you, Special Agent Todd."

Kate's brow furrowed. 'Admiral...? Oh, shit.' "You're the JAG, aren't you," Kate groaned.

"That's right. So what is it this time?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Kate said. She was becoming frustrated.

"Why's NCIS investigating me?"

Kate stared at AJ. "NCIS isn't investigating you, Admiral." He just looked at her. He obviously didn't believe her. "What do I have to do to prove it? Jeez! You're as bad as Gibbs!"

This obviously wasn't the right thing to say. "Gibbs?"

"My boss. You two are so alike..." Kate shook her head. She sighed at the look on AJ's face. "What now?"

"Agent Gibbs was the one who nearly railroaded my top lawyer into Leavenworth."

Kate huffed. "And you think I'm trying to trick you in some way? You know, AJ, you really need to calm that suspicious streak. For your information, Gibbs doesn't know anything about this. That first night I met you, I was trying to forget something--the fact that I screwed up big time and nearly got my teammates killed. Okay? It was only coincidence that I ended up in the same bar as you."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

Kate gritted her teeth. "Fine." She threw AJ's clothes at him and stomped into the bathroom. Her clothes were no longer there. She continued into the guest bedroom. Her clothes were neatly folded on the bed. She slammed the door and yanked the robe off. She threw it on the floor and started pulling her own clothing on.

"Goddamn stupid, stubborn man!" Kate muttered. She grabbed her purse, which was on the table beside the bed, and stormed back out of the room.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked impatiently.

"I'm leaving. You obviously don't trust me," Kate replied angrily.

"You can't leave, Kate." AJ crossed his arms.

"Oh? And why not?" How dare he think he could order her around!

"Look outside." Kate glared at AJ but did so. She rested her forehead on the cold glass of the window. The ground was covered in a heavy blanket of snow--and more was still coming down.

Kate turned around and said wearily, "So now what?"

_To be continued..._


	8. The Conversation

Title: Curiosity, Part 8

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Chapter 8: The Conversation

__

"Damn it, Marcella, she's my daughter, too!"

His wife--soon-to-be ex-wife--glared at him. "No, AJ. I gave birth to her. I raised her. She is my daughter. You weren't around for the first two years of her life. Vittorio is a good man, AJ, and he will raise Francesca to be a good woman."

**** 

He closed the car door. Laura Delaney smiled and waved from the porch. "Laura? What the hell are you doing here?" he barked.

She laughed. "I'm making some homemade chicken noodle soup. My mother always said it was a cure for all ills."

"I told you not to come here," AJ said worriedly. "It's not safe!"

"AJ, you can't push me away forever. We need to talk about this." She started down the steps.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the air. A terrified look crossed Laura's face as she teetered on the step. "Don't move!" AJ yelled.

Too late--she fell over. A landmine exploded. AJ ran toward Laura. He pulled her into his arms. "No!"

**** 

"Sign here, sir." AJ took the pen and signed the paper. "Have a nice day, sir." The courier left, and AJ opened the envelope.

'Dear AJ...' He smiled humorlessly. Nice day? Highly unlikely. Of course, he should've expected something like this--Sydney had always been overly protective of her son.

**** 

AJ opened the bedroom door and smiled indulgently. His fiancée lay on the bed, sleeping. He stood in the doorway, watching her.

The bathroom door opened. A dark-haired man wearing a robe stepped out. "Meredith." He had a thick Italian accent.

She opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes landed on AJ, she sighed and closed them again. AJ stared at Meredith, stunned. He backed out and closed the door softly behind him.

**** 

AJ's eyes snapped open. He sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Damn dreams. And damn the woman who had brought them back.

Kate was an amazing woman. After their confrontation and her aborted attempt to leave, she had looked him straight in the eye and calmly asked what they were having for dinner. He chuckled quietly. She certainly had guts, he'd give her that much.

When he had finally gotten his anger under control, he considered what she had told him. Given the evidence, there was no reason not to believe her story. He frowned and wondered exactly what had driven Kate to the bar that first night. It must have been pretty horrible--she had been injured badly.

They had spent the day in comfortable silence--after he apologized for being an ass. Kate accepted his apology with grace, then picked up the clothes he had offered her and changed.

AJ had almost forgotten how nice it was to have companionship, especially during an unexpected blizzard. He had fixed dinner while Kate started a fire. They ate in front of the fireplace and talked about how their... relationship? ...friendship would be affected by their careers. They agreed to just go with the flow, so to speak.

At the end of the night, Kate had given AJ another soft kiss before retreating into the guest bedroom. That had been nice, as well.

A soft noise attracted AJ's attention. He sat up and listened more closely. It almost sounded like... sobbing. He stood and softly crept out of the room. As he moved closer to the guest bedroom, it became louder. AJ knocked. "Kate? You okay?" There was no answer. He opened the door. "Kate?"

The woman tossed and turned on the bed. "Don't!" she cried.

AJ was at her side in a moment. "Kate. Wake up, darlin'. Come on, Katie." He shook her shoulder gently.

A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Kate bolted upright. AJ winced. "Kate? Do you think you could let go now?"

She blinked and released her vise-like grip. She took a shuddering breath. "S-sorry."

"Quite all right. Something wrong?" He mentally slapped himself. Of course something was wrong.

"Nightmares," she replied tersely. "I can handle it."

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Have you ever had nightmares that you just couldn't get rid of? Worse yet, they're not just nightmares--they're memories?"

AJ chuckled sardonically. "Oh, Kate, you have no idea."

"God. The explosion--it's just as bright as it was in real life. And the fear is five times greater. Why can't I forget about it?"

"You want to start from the beginning?" AJ asked, completely lost.

She smiled self-deprecatingly. "That's probably a good idea. A couple of months ago, we were working on this case. A woman had been admitted to Georgetown University Hospital who had amnesia after being buried alive. The only thing that she could remember was that there had been a bomb planted on a Navy ship."

AJ interrupted, "Wait. Why haven't I heard about this?"

She gave him a tired look. "Are you going to listen to the story or not?"

"Please, continue." He sat on the bed beside Kate. She slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Anyway, when the doctors heard this, we--me, Gibbs, and Tony--were called in to investigate. Gibbs sent me to the hospital to speak with the woman. One thing led to another, and I sprung her from the hospital and brought her home with me." Kate smirked unhappily. "Of course, I stupidly end up getting attached to the victim. While we're trying to recover her memory, Gibbs and Tony are working on where the bomb is. They end up running across a murder victim." Kate paused. AJ remained silent, patiently waiting for her to continue. "They investigate some more. The murdered man and the amnesia victim both worked for the same company--one that created software for bomb sniffing devices. The amnesiac--her name was Suzanne, by the way--made bombs to test the devices. It turned out that she had been having an affair with the CEO of the company. He had sent the murder victim to break up with her for him. She had killed him. She ended up killing her lover and herself as well."

"The explosion?" AJ asked gently.

Kate gripped his hand. "She had created a formula so volatile that it would explode if you dropped it. And she did. She looked right into my eyes when she did it." Kate swallowed. "I nearly got my teammates killed because of my stupidity. I'm a trained profiler, for God's sake--I should've known something was wrong." She hung her head.

AJ brushed a lock of hair out of Kate's face. "It's not your fault, Kate. People make mistakes." A sob escaped her lips. AJ pulled her into his arms silently and let her cry.

Finally, she calmed down. "I--thank you," she said hoarsely. "I think I needed that."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, actually." AJ moved, and Kate tightened her grip. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

AJ knew he should go back to his bedroom, but he couldn't resist her gaze. "Of course." He slipped beneath the blanket. Kate snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"AJ?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he murmured back.

"What are your nightmares about?"

He was silent for a moment. He responded, "I'll tell you another time. Sleep now."

_To be continued..._


	9. The Awakening

Title: Curiosity, Part 9

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Notes: Myself, I believe I have found a soulmate! *grin* Finally, someone **else** that hates Mereditz with the burning passion of a thousand suns!

Oh, and sorry about the lack of posts yesterday--I was at a chorale festival, and didn't get home until 10:30. By then, all I wanted to do was check my e-mail and crawl into bed. I think you'll like this part, though!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Awakening

Warmth was the first thing Kate was aware of. Warmth, and the sound of a regular heartbeat. She smiled and nuzzled her face into a broad chest. "Mmm..."

"Good morning, Kate," a rough voice said. Kate opened one eye and peered up at AJ.

"Good morning." She closed her eye again.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"Nope." AJ let out a chuckle.

Suddenly, Kate felt something cold and wet on the bottom of her foot. "Ah!" she yelped, instinctively moving her leg.

"Whoa! Watch where you put that, darlin'! That's a dangerous weapon you've got there!" AJ exclaimed as he caught her knee just before it connected with his groin.

Kate sat up and looked at the foot of the bed. She glared at the dog, which just sat and wagged its tail happily. "Damn it," Kate said in exasperation as she flopped back down on to the bed. AJ shook with laughter. Kate turned her glare onto him. "You find this funny?" she asked, scowling playfully. She poked his shoulder.

AJ just raised an eyebrow. Then he pounced. He began to tickle Kate, and she shrieked with laughter. "Oh--oh--I--I can't breathe! Please stop!"

He did. He stared down at her, his eyes sparkling wickedly. He slowly bent his head and kissed her softly.

Kate responded, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing AJ's tongue to slip inside. He tasted her slowly, carefully, giving her his utmost attention. Kate wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and ran her fingers over his bald head.

_'Talk about toe-curling,'_ Kate thought fuzzily as AJ moved his lips to her neck. She squeaked as he found a sensitive spot.

A bark interrupted their pleasant distraction. AJ pulled back and sighed. "Damn dog," he grumbled. Kate grinned this time. AJ leaned in and stole one more kiss, then stood. "Let's go, Dammit." Kate laughed at the apt name.

Kate stretched leisurely. She had the feeling it was going to be a good day.

**** 

Kate opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. She closed the door behind her, humming happily.

She was right; it had been a good day. She and AJ spent a couple of hours in the snow, trying to dig themselves out. The snow was light and fluffy, but the roads--at least, the less-frequented ones--were icy. Kate was glad she hadn't tried to drive home the day before.

The snow wasn't great for packing snowballs, but that didn't mean Kate didn't try. She ended up soaking wet from being tossed into one of the larger snowdrifts. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed more.

AJ had dropped her off at her car after dinner. By then, most of the roads had been plowed and sanded. They made another lunch date for the next day. "Hopefully, that's so short-notice that we won't get interrupted by anything," AJ had quipped.

Kate pressed the button on her answering machine and stepped into her bedroom to change for bed. "You have four new messages," the monotone voice said. Kate furrowed her brow. Four?

The machine beeped. "Hey, Kate! It's Tony; I just wanted to make sure you're all set for the storm." Kate smiled; that was unlike Tony. "But I suppose you're out creating some heat of your own, huh?" She rolled her eyes--that was more like it. "I guess I'll see you on Monday, then. 'Bye."

Kate pulled a basketball jersey over her head and walked back into the living room.

"Kate, it's Maureen. I know you said you didn't want any more blind dates, but--" Kate sighed and deleted the message.

"Caitlin, dear, it's your mother. Porter told me that her son is back in town; why don't you give him a call? You two were nearly inseparable when you were younger, and you need a man--" Kate pressed the delete button a bit more viciously than necessary.

"Gibbs here, Kate." A strange sensation stirred in the pit of Kate's stomach. "Just wanted to see if you were all right in this storm. I'll see you on Monday."

Kate frowned at herself. She needed to put aside this ridiculous attraction for her boss. The last time she had been so excited to get a phone call... had been when AJ had called her.

She plopped down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. Great. Nothing like a crushing sense of guilt to ruin a perfectly good evening.

_To be continued..._


	10. The Suspicion

Title: Curiosity, Part 10

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Note: Be careful what you wish for, m'dears. You just might get it. *evil grin*

* * *

Chapter 10: The Suspicion

AJ smiled at Kate as she mock-glared at him. "You--you--"

"I what, Kate?" She stuck her tongue out at him in response. "You're lucky we're in a public place right now, Kate," AJ whispered, leaning toward her.

Kate smirked. "Oh, yeah?" she whispered back. "Well, you're _not_ lucky that we are." She sat back and grinned triumphantly at the stunned look on AJ's face.

Kate wrinkled her nose as she checked her watch. "It's almost time to get back to work." AJ raised an eyebrow as a familiar person crept up silently behind Kate. His companion just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Guess who, Caitlin?" the man said, putting his hands over her eyes.

"What do you want, Clayton?" Kate sighed. She was smiling, however. Clayton Webb removed his hands, and Kate stood. She hugged the spy tightly. "Mom said you were back in town. I was wondering when you were going to get around to calling me."

"I suppose she added a 'When are you two going to set a date?' to that comment," Clay replied dryly.

Kate laughed, and AJ exchanged a look with Sarah MacKenzie. He saw in her eyes the same emotion he was feeling at the moment--jealousy.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't seem to realize that we would kill each other if we ever got together. Not to mention that you're already involved." Kate's voice went up on the last word, making it a question.

Clay smirked at her. "Always fishing, Kate. Kate, this is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Sarah, Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

"It's nice to meet you, Colonel," Kate said, extending a hand.

Mac took it and said, "Same here."

"And this is--" Kate turned to AJ, who was eyeing Webb with barely veiled contempt. Kate sighed. "I see you already know each other."

"I suppose you could say I know the man who broke my nose, Kate," Clay said sarcastically.

Kate grinned. "You did that?" she asked AJ. He nodded curtly, and Kate laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Hey!" Clay exclaimed. "Where's your loyalty?"

"Oh, boo-hoo," Kate teased.

"Shouldn't you be in California right now?" Clay suddenly changed the subject.

Kate smirked. "Your intel is a bit outdated," she replied. "I resigned."

"What? Why?" Clay exclaimed.

Kate's eyes darkened. "I'll tell you later. Suffice it to say that I work at NCIS now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kate?" Clay asked. His question held a wealth of meaning.

She glared. "I'm a big girl, Clayton. I have been able to make my own decisions for many years now." She reached over and took AJ's hand. "Don't you dare try to make them for me."

Clay nodded. "Very well. Admiral, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" His green eyes met AJ's. AJ nodded, and the two men walked away from the table. AJ saw Kate invite Mac to sit.

Clay didn't beat around the bush. "You two are going to have to work together eventually, you know."

AJ crossed his arms. "Yes, Webb, I realized that."

The dark-haired man stepped into AJ's personal space. "You hurt her, and I will make you hurt in ways you can't imagine."

"I have no intention to hurt Caitlin Todd," AJ replied. "And don't threaten me, Webb."

"It's not a threat, AJ. It's a fact." Webb began to walk away, and AJ grabbed his arm.

"Webb?" He looked into the man's green eyes, then over at the table were Mac and Kate were talking. "Ditto."

"I love Sarah, AJ," Clay said in a low voice. "And although I'm not often around, I do everything I can to let her know that. I would never hurt her intentionally. If I do, you won't have to hurt me." He turned and walked back to the table. AJ followed him.

"I'll call you later, Katie-cat," Clay teased.

Kate scowled at him. "Don't call me that, _Spider-boy_." She turned to AJ, who saw Webb reach out a hand to ruffle her hair. Without turning around, Kate said, "And if you touch my hair, I will break your wrist."

"I think she means it," Mac grinned.

"Whose side are you on?" Webb sulked.

"Let's go... Spider-boy." Mac took Clay's arm and said, "It was nice to meet you, Agent Todd. Admiral."

"Colonel," AJ replied. When the two had left, AJ asked, "So how do you know Webb?"

Kate smiled. "Our mothers went to school together. We practically spent our entire childhoods together--at least, until my family moved to California. We still stayed in contact after that, though. My mother has been after me to 'snag' him, as she puts it." She rolled her eyes.

"You two looked rather cozy," AJ said in a low voice.

Kate stared at him in disbelief. "What? We're friends, AJ. Clay's like a brother to me. You can't seriously tell me you're jealous." When he didn't reply, Kate shook her head. "You are! AJ Chegwidden, that is the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard!" She stood and said quietly, "I need to get back to work. When you're ready to trust me, why don't you give me a call?" She walked out of the restaurant, head held high.

AJ groaned and ran a hand over his head. He just screwed that up, didn't he? He knew he had a jealous streak a mile wide. Hell, that was part of the reason he and Meredith hadn't worked out. He should've known Kate would've been upset by it. Upset? AJ snorted. The last time she had been that angry was the first time he'd met her. There was no way he was going after her at the moment. She had a mean right hook.

_To be continued..._


	11. The Apology

Title: Curiosity, Part 11

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Notes: Don't own _The American President_, either. I just ripped one of the quotes.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Apology

Kate stomped into the bullpen. She slammed her purse onto her desk and sat in her chair. Tony took one look at her, yelped, and leapt under his desk.

She took no notice. She started typing, pounding the keys in a manner that was truly excessive.

Damn that man. Kate wasn't upset about his jealousy. Well, not really, although that was enough to annoy her greatly. What upset her even more was the fact that it wasn't totally misplaced. He did have the right to be jealous. However, Clayton Webb was not the reason.

The reason strode into the bullpen at that moment. "Dinozzo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding from the wicked witch," Tony's muffled voice replied. "Someone's royally pissed Kate off."

Gibbs looked at Kate with his piercing blue eyes. "Something wrong, Agent Todd?"

She shook her head in the negative and continued typing.

"I think you can come out, Tony," Gibbs said. "Get back to work." The younger agent crawled out from underneath the desk.

"Oh, good," he said in relief. "I don't even want to think about what's under there."

She knew something had gone wrong with his last relationship. She should have known he would have trouble trusting again. 

Besides, it wasn't like she was the only one attracted to someone she couldn't have. Kate had noticed the look AJ had given that female officer. Why should she feel guilty?

Kate shook her head and sighed. "Because it's not fair to blame him, you fool," she muttered.

"What, Kate?" Tony asked distractedly.

"Nothing," she replied.

**** 

Kate stretched her neck. She winced as she heard the vertebrae pop.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked in the background of the office chatter. "I have a delivery for Caitlin Todd?"

At the sound of her name, Kate's attention perked. "I'm Caitlin Todd," she said, standing.

The deliveryman smiled in relief. "I swear, I think I've been all over this building. Here you go, ma'am." He handed her a flowerpot. In it was a purple hyacinth plant. Kate smiled quizzically. "Oh, and there's this, too." The man gave her a card. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

Kate didn't realize he had left until he was nearly on the elevator. "Oh--you too!" she called distractedly.

She sat at her desk and placed the plant in the center. She opened the card. It wasn't signed, but it was obvious who had sent it.

_'I had a hard time deciding between this and the yellow hyacinth, but I eventually decided that you already knew I was jealous. I'm sorry for my reaction at lunch. I should have trusted you.'_

Kate's brow furrowed. She pulled up her Internet browser and typed in 'flower meanings'.

She found a list and scrolled to 'hyacinth'. "'Hyacinth, purple,'" she read aloud. "'I am sorry; please forgive me; sorrow. Hyacinth, yellow: jealousy.'" She sighed.

"So..." Tony said, leaning back in his chair. "Who's sorry, Kate?"

She looked at him. "The United Brotherhood of It's-None-of-Your-Damn-Business, Tony." Gibbs laughed.

"Aw, come on, Kate; you can tell me. I won't tease you--promise."

"I'll tell you what, Tony," Kate said in annoyance. "I'll tell you who sent me the flowers." He grinned and sat up. "_If_ Gibbs tells us how he knows what I was talking about. Tell me, Gibbs," Kate turned to the silver-haired agent, "did a girlfriend make you watch _The American President_, or did you watch it because Annette Bening is a redhead?" 

Tony looked back and forth between the two agents glaring at one another. He shook his head and slid beneath his desk once more.

_To be continued..._


	12. The Resolution

Title: Curiosity, Part 12

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Resolution

AJ let his gaze drift toward the telephone once more, then cursed himself for acting like a lovesick teenager. He'd wanted to call Kate and apologize, but he also didn't want to seem too desperate.

"What do you think, girl?" he said, looking at the dog at his feet. "Call her or wait?"

Dammit cocked her head to the side, as if she were actually thinking about the question. She jumped up and padded to the door.

AJ smiled. "Well, that's better than sitting around here like an idiot." He grabbed his jacket and keys, found Dammit's leash, and left the house.

**** 

AJ returned to the house and let Dammit off her leash. He hung up his jacket and checked his answering machine.

"You have one new message." The machine beeped, and a familiar voice said, "Hi, AJ. It's Kate. I, uh, wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Oh, and I got the flowers--they were beautiful. Well, call me when you get in. 'Bye."

AJ stared at the machine. Kate sounded more subdued than usual. Something was bothering her--something more than the scene at lunch.

He picked up the telephone and dialed her number. "Hello?" a tired voice answered. A strange echo followed it.

"Hello, Kate," AJ said. He heard sloshing in the background.

"Hi, AJ. You got my message?"

"Yeah." He heard more sloshing. "Kate, what are you doing?"

"I'm... well, I'm taking a bath. It helps me relax." AJ closed his eyes and bit back a groan. Kate in the bathtub...

"I'm sorry for how I behaved today, Kate," he said, trying not to lose focus.

"I'm sorry, too, AJ. I shouldn't have reacted that way. If you had behaved toward another woman like I did toward Clay, I probably would've been jealous, too."

"You sound tired."

She sighed. "I am tired. I've wanted to call you all day, but I didn't want to call you at work. Besides, I don't think Gibbs would've appreciated that." She muttered something else. AJ couldn't catch it, but it sounded vaguely like "That bastard." He smirked.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Let's see... laundry, vacuuming, and paperwork. You?"

AJ smiled. "The same."

"You want to come over?"

"What time?"

"Friday; say about seven? I can make dinner."

"You can cook?" AJ grinned. He couldn't resist needling her a bit.

"AJ Chegwidden! I'll have you know that I can cook quite well, thank you very much."

"Like what? Frozen dinners?"

"Oh, you'll pay for that comment, mister."

"Uh-huh. And just how are you going to make me pay?"

Kate's voice dropped. "Oh, I'll think of something." AJ swallowed at the seductive tone. He cleared his throat.

"I'll let you get back to your bath now. Sleep well, Kate."

She laughed. She knew exactly what she was doing, and AJ found he didn't mind in the least. "You too, AJ. Good night."

"Good night." He hung up the phone. The dog whimpered, and AJ said, "I know, girl. I like her, too."

_To be continued..._


	13. The Dinner

Title: Curiosity, Part 13

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Notes: *giggles* I love reviews. You guys rock!

April: I'm sorry you don't like it anymore. However, I'm not a Harm/Mac shipper, and I have no plans to change anytime soon. Besides, we unconventional shippers need fic, too! I'm usually an AJ/Mac shipper, but that's not really going to work for this fic. *grin*

Myself: I love Webb. He's such a great character. And with the way my background for Kate was developing, I thought that that would be the perfect way to go. Oh, and don't worry--both Ducky and Abby will be making cameos soon. *Fanfic Deity blesses you with another chapter*

Chapter 13: The Dinner

Kate gave the apartment one final once-over. Everything was in its place. The candles were lit, and the table set. The roast was in the oven; the vegetables were almost finished, and the potatoes were mashed. The living room, though cluttered (as usual), was more organized than it had been for months.

Kate resisted the urge to pace. She puttered around in the kitchen and waited impatiently for the buzzer to ring. Finally, it did, and she pressed the button to let AJ into the building.

A knock sounded. Kate straightened her blouse and slacks and opened the door. She smiled at AJ. "Hi. Come on in," she said warmly.

"Good evening, Kate." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I brought some wine. If that's okay?"

His nervousness was endearing to Kate. "Of course." She took the bottle and disappeared into the kitchen. "Have a seat. Dinner will be done in a few minutes," she called. She poured two glasses of wine and carried them into the living room. She handed one to AJ, and took a sip of hers. He had good taste.

AJ stood in front of her bookshelf. He reached up and ran a finger down the spine of one book. Kate recognized it as her leather-bound edition of Shakespeare's sonnets. Her father had brought it back from one of his business trips. The look on AJ's face was one of regret. He blinked and moved on.

He examined the pictures on the wall. He stopped in front of a sketch of a girl in front of a mirror. On one side, a child in pigtails stood, wearing a t-shirt and dirty overalls and holding a baseball glove. On the other, a young woman was reflected, dressed in a graduation gown and mortarboard. She held a diploma in one hand. It was one of Kate's particular favorites.

"This is nice. Who did this?" AJ asked.

"I did." The timer went off in the kitchen. Kate smiled and stood.

AJ followed her into the kitchen. "You never told me you were an artist."

"You never asked." She slipped on a pair of oven mitts and pulled the roast out of the oven.

"Kate..." AJ said in exasperation.

"What?" Kate replied innocently. She laughed at the expression on AJ's face. "Drawing was really one of the only pastimes that I enjoyed that my mother approved of. Why don't you carve the roast?" She switched off the burners on the broccoli and carried the pot over to the sink to drain. "She wanted me to quit the basketball team and focus on my drawing; I said I could do both. Finally, Dad put his foot down and said I could stay on the team." Kate smiled with the memory. 

"He sounds like a good man." AJ placed slices of meat on a plate.

"He is. I don't know what I would do without my dad. I mean, I love my mother and all, but..." Kate shrugged, not sure how to phrase her thoughts. Her dad was the sun and the moon to her.

"I understand. Can we eat now?"

Kate laughed. "Men! Yes, we can eat now." She led the way into the dining room. She set the broccoli on the table and turned around to get their glasses. She came back in to find AJ serving both of them. He paused to hold Kate's chair for her.

"What a gentleman," Kate grinned. AJ smiled back. "So what's your family like?" she asked as AJ sat.

He thought for a bit. "We're not as close as we used to be. My sister, Adele, lives in Virginia, but we rarely see each other. My dad died about ten years ago. My mom still lives in Texas with my brother. He's the only one of us kids to provide her with grandbabies she sees more than once every couple of years. Mom's never let me or Adele live that down." He paused to eat. Kate was fascinated--AJ had never spoken much about his family. "My daughter, Francesca, divides her time between Milan and New York. She's a fashion editor for some big magazine--I don't remember the name of it."

Kate nodded. "It must have been difficult, not seeing her when she was growing up."

"You have no idea." AJ sighed. "What about you? I know you have a sister in Miami, and at least one cousin, but do you have any other family?"

"Mostly on the West Coast. That's why we moved out there--to be with them. My dad had a brother and two sisters, and Mother had three older brothers. I have a bevy of cousins--it would take a chart to list them all. I also have a younger brother--Jeff. He's Dad's heir apparent at the company. Dad was disappointed when both Lisa and I decided not to join them."

"What kind of company does your father run?" AJ asked.

"Advertising; mostly magazines, occasionally television. I wish Jeff luck--I've never really been interested in that sort of thing. I prefer interrogation to power games." She paused. "Though when you think about it, they're not much different in the end."

AJ smiled. "You're right."

They continued chatting over dinner. Kate was relieved that their fight hadn't hurt their relationship much. There was a mutual wariness that faded as the evening went on.

After clearing the table, they retired to the living room. Kate turned on the stereo. Strains of light jazz filled the apartment. She sat on the couch beside AJ. She rested elbow on the back of the couch and propped her head on her hand. She took a breath. "AJ, I'm going to ask you a personal question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but I just need to ask."

AJ was suddenly tense. "Go ahead."

"Who burned you so badly that you're afraid to trust another woman?"

He smiled bitterly. "How much time do you have?"

_To be continued..._


	14. The Outburst

Title: Curiosity, Part 14

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Outburst

"I find that I have quite a bit of time on my hands," Kate replied, placing her wine glass on the table. AJ shot her a look. She met it with equanimity. "It must have been recently, for it to hurt so much."

AJ clenched his jaw. He began, "Why don't we start with Marcella, my ex-wife? She was the daughter of the mayor of Naples. We were both young and impulsive. She didn't realize how dangerous the life of a Navy SeAL was, and left me after less than two years of marriage. She took my little girl with her." He laughed harshly. "Ironically, she married a Mafia mob don."

He stood and began pacing. "You know, let's skip the string of one-night stands. Next... let's see. Laura Delaney, a federal judge. She was separated from her husband when we met. Intelligent, independent, and headstrong--a lot like you, Kate. A man started killing the men on my old SeAL team. Laura ended up dying in my place--stepped on a landmine on my front porch. I watched her die on the operating table."

Kate sat in silence as AJ continued angrily. "Then there was Sydney Walden. She was an urologist. Wonderful woman; well, except for the bit about her drug-dealing son. She refused to believe it. Ended our relationship with a 'Dear John' letter sent via registered mail.

"And then there was Meredith." AJ sighed and stopped by the window. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Good Professor Cavanaugh. Shakespeare scholar. Amateur psychoanalyst. And adulteress." AJ snorted. "No, wait. She wasn't an adulteress. We weren't married yet. We had been engaged for eight months... together a full year prior to that." He turned so he was fully facing the window. "Tell me, Kate, why do you think I don't trust easily?"

She nodded. "I see."

"What? That's it?"

She stood, eyes blazing. "What do you want me to say, AJ? That I think those women are fools? Because they are. That I wish that hadn't happened to you? Because I do. I don't know what to say beyond that."

AJ turned slowly and met Kate's eyes. "That's more than enough."

"Good." She started to sit again, then changed her mind. "You know what? No. I do have more to say." AJ raised an eyebrow when she paused. "AJ, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not asking for a wedding ring. Hell, I'm not even asking for a long-term relationship, if that's not what you want. I'm offering..." Here she seemed to struggle. "I'm offering... affection. Stability. Intelligent conversation. _Companionship_, AJ, both physical and emotional. We live in one of the most populated areas in the country, yet most of us are cut off from all human contact once we leave the office. I need someone to talk to as much as you do. I'm not modest. I know my own worth. I can survive without your friendship--I don't need it. But you see, AJ, I don't want to just survive--I want to thrive. That's the whole reason for friendship, for human connection."

AJ gazed at Kate in amazement. "You ever think of becoming a lawyer?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. "I did one year of law school and hated it."

He shook his head. "Too bad. That was one hell of a closing argument."

She refused to let him change the subject. "So what do you say, AJ?"

AJ couldn't help but smile. "You are a bewildering, astonishing, extraordinary woman, Caitlin Todd, you know that?"

"Yes; but feel free to tell me whenever you want." She grinned cheekily, and AJ laughed.

"You have yourself a deal."

She nodded. "Good."

She held out her right hand to shake. AJ took it, then changed his mind. "I have a better idea." He stepped toward her. She smiled and leaned in. Their lips met.

Kate sighed when they broke apart. "Gives a new meaning to the phrase 'sealed with a kiss', doesn't it?" AJ just smiled.

_To be continued..._


	15. The Exploration

Title: Curiosity, Part 15

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

**Author's Note--Please Read:** The rating is now R for adult situations. That means sex, kiddies. So go 'way if you're underage.

AN2: Gah. Typos = bad.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Exploration

Kate purred with pleasure. "You know, I thought we were supposed to be watching a movie," she murmured.

"Are you objecting?" AJ pressed his thumb into a particularly stubborn knot.

"N--oh!" Kate yelped. "Not at all," she sighed. "God, that feels good."

AJ chuckled. "Yeah, that's what they all tell me." Kate's shoulders tensed. "Kate? What is it?"

_Kate stumbled as the submarine tilted under her feet. She fell onto Gibbs, who was already against the wall. "What's happening?" she asked, bewildered and a bit frightened._

"Emergency blow," Gibbs replied tersely.

The COB rushed into the stateroom. "Skipper wants you to--to hang on a moment," he said as the boat began surfacing steeply.

Kate's nerve endings tingled. She wasn't sure if it was from fear, or from her proximity to the senior agent. She gripped Gibbs' jacket tightly.

"Wow," she breathed as the boat leveled off.

"Yeah," Gibbs smirked. "That's what they all tell me."

"Nothing," Kate replied brightly.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She leaned against his chest and twined her hands around the back of his neck. She kissed him deeply. She pulled away to turn to a more comfortable position. AJ smiled in amusement as she sat in his lap. "Comfortable?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't do that unless you plan on doing something with it," he teased. Kate grinned. She tilted her head up and kissed him firmly. His mouth opened under hers, and she pressed her tongue into his mouth. She ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, then sucked on the tip of his tongue. When she pulled back, both their breathing was heavy.

"Does that work for you?" she asked, eyes sparkling wickedly. He growled and pulled her back to him for another kiss. "I guess so," she said breathlessly.

Kate had nearly forgotten how nice simply kissing could be. Her times with Tim had been hurried out of fear of being caught. Before that relationship, there had been a pretty long dry spell for Kate.

And God, could AJ kiss.

Kate shuddered as AJ's lips trailed down her neck. She ran her hands down the front of his sweater and grabbed the hem. She pulled it up, and AJ raised his arms to help her take it off of him. Kate moved so that she was straddling AJ's lap, and returned her lips to his.

She soon became frustrated. AJ was just having too much fun playing with her senses. He ran his hands up her sides, then reversed direction just before he touched her breasts. He cupped her bottom and ground into her, causing her to gasp and moan for more. Finally, she pushed his hands off of her and stood. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him up from the couch.

"Kate? Are you sure?" AJ asked as she led him into the bedroom.

"Believe me, AJ, you wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't," Kate replied. She kicked the door shut.

"You're certainly aggressive," AJ gasped as Kate pushed him onto the bed.

She grinned. "Nah. I just know what I want." She straddled him again and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

She pulled her blouse off and threw it on the floor. Leaning down, she looked straight into AJ's eyes and said, "You." His eyes blazed, and he flipped her onto the mattress.

"Good," he said in a low voice that sent shivers through Kate. He kissed her deeply. She didn't even realize when he unclasped her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. Well, not until he ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Oh!" she cried as she felt his mouth and tongue applied to her collarbone. She writhed under his attentions. AJ didn't hurry, however; he behaved as if he had all the time in the world to explore every inch of her body.

Kate shivered under the intensity of AJ's rich brown eyes. She had known he would be an attentive lover, but she hadn't expected him to be able to elicit these kind of sensations from her.

AJ unbuttoned Kate's pants and slid them down her legs. They looked at each other and began laughing as they realized they both still wore their shoes. Kate toed her comfortable flats off as AJ sat on the bed and pulled off his own shoes. Kate smiled and moved closer to AJ. He divested himself of his t-shirt and pants, and Kate's smile faded. "Kate? Is something wrong?" AJ asked, his voice husky.

She shook her head. She reached out a hand and traced a scar on AJ's chest. She looked up at AJ's face. His eyes were guarded. Kate thought she knew why.

"AJ," she said, cupping his cheek, "I don't care about your scars. Without them, you wouldn't be you." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the puckered skin. "You wouldn't be the man I--" Her breath caught as she realized what she was about to say.

AJ's expression softened. He kissed her gently, and Kate allowed him to divert her attention. She didn't want to tell him that. Not yet.

_To be continued..._


	16. The Interruption

Title: Curiosity, Part 16

Disclaimers and other info in part 1. Still rated R, folks.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Interruption

AJ smiled and watched Kate as she slept. She was curled around him, absorbing his heat and practically purring. He was amazed at how cat-like she truly was. Headstrong, intelligent, independent... affectionate, adorable. Though she would probably shoot him if he ever called her _that_.

He stroked her back, enjoying the way she smiled and murmured happily. She was so responsive. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled languidly. "Good morning."

"'Morning, Kate," he replied. He knew there was a silly grin on his face.

"What time is it?" She twisted so that she could see the alarm clock. AJ raised his eyebrows. _'Add_ flexible _to that list of attributes.'_ "Nine o'clock?!"

"It's Saturday. Besides, don't tell me you're not exhausted."

She smirked. "Pleasantly so, though." She opened her mouth to speak again when the telephone rang. She sighed and turned onto her other side to grab the phone. "Hello?"

AJ shamelessly eavesdropped on Kate's end of the conversation. "Now's not a good time, Tony," she said in exasperation. AJ chuckled. _'You got that right.'_

"No, not just because it's a Saturday morning--although that's also a good reason." AJ cupped Kate's breast and nuzzled her neck where he knew it was most sensitive. She unsuccessfully tried to suppress a gasp. "N-no, Tony, I don't want to see a movie today--ah!" she cried out when his hand slid from her breast to her thighs. He coaxed her legs apart. Kate bit her lip to keep from making any noise. "I'm fine, Tony," she said. "Again, that's none of your business." She paused, then said, "I don't care."

"Hang up the phone, Kate," AJ murmured. Kate nearly flew off the bed as his questing fingers lightly tapped her clit.

"I have to go now," she choked out. "No, I mean I _really_--goodbye, Dinozzo!" She fumbled for the off button and dropped the cordless phone. "AJ!" Kate hissed. "What if that had been my boss?"

AJ grinned evilly. "You would've had to have been a lot quieter."

"You are _bad_," she breathed, arching into his touch.

"That I am," AJ agreed.

The telephone rang again. Kate glared at the offending object, but didn't move to pick it up. "Aren't you going to get that?" AJ asked.

Kate shook her head. "That's what answering machines are for. Besides, will you let me talk without embarrassing myself?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep quiet!"

Kate smiled seductively. "Oh, yes, it is."

**** 

"You need to get out of here, AJ," Kate laughed.

"I know," he said, kissing her again.

AJ had stayed the weekend. Surprisingly, after that one phone call, it hadn't been interrupted. It had been one of the most enjoyable weekends AJ had ever spent with another person.

He was surprised at how easily he and Kate still got along. He wasn't sure what he had expected--maybe for her to become more demanding and clingy. He snorted. Kate was nothing like that. She was still the same independent woman--with the same sarcastic wit.

"Out! We both have work tomorrow!" AJ grinned and stole one last kiss. "You know, if I had known you would be this difficult to get rid of, I would've called an exterminator." AJ scowled and smacked her butt. She smiled cheekily.

"Watch yourself, Agent Todd," he said.

"Yes, sir, Admiral!" she replied.

"You're a smart-ass, you know that?"

"You've known _that_ for the last month and a half, AJ."

"Yeah, yeah," he groused playfully.

"Beat it, mister! If I'm late tomorrow morning, I'm blaming you!" Kate held open the door for him.

"Dinner tomorrow?" he asked just before he left.

"Usual place," Kate returned. AJ nodded, and the door closed behind him.

_To be continued..._


	17. The Catastrophe

Title: Curiosity, Part 17

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Note: Angst warning for the next few chapters!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Catastrophe

"Good morning, Kate!" Tony grinned as Kate sat at her desk. "How was your weekend?" His face was alight with unholy glee.

"My weekend was... quite enjoyable, Tony. How was yours?" Kate refused to let Tony spoil her good mood.

This threw the other agent. He was expecting snarky banter, not polite conversation. He blinked. "Who are you, and what happened to my sarcastic colleague?"

Kate smirked. "She needed a rest after her weekend. She'll be back shortly, though." She turned on her computer and took a sip of coffee. After it had booted up, Kate logged on to her e-mail account and started going through messages.

Tony grinned broadly. "You had a _very_ good weekend, huh?"

"What?" Kate asked quizzically. Tony tapped his neck and flashed her his million-dollar smile. Kate's hand flew to her neck. She grabbed her purse and began digging through it. She pulled out a compact and flipped it open. She turned crimson as she realized her makeup job hadn't worked too well. There was a large discoloration on her neck--also known as a hickey.

"So... who is he, Kate?" Tony leaned back in his chair, ready to interrogate his co-worker.

She glared at Tony as she put the compact back in her bag. "That's none of--"

"--My business. I know. That's not gonna stop me from asking, Katie, my girl. Come on. I won't tease you about him. Scout's honor."

"You weren't a Boy Scout."

"How do you know that?" Kate only gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, so I wasn't a Boy Scout. Won't you tell me anyway? Please?"

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he walked by, a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Kate's got a boyfriend," Tony replied in a singsong voice.

Gibbs glanced at Kate. "I can see that." Kate blushed again. "What I fail to see is why it's any concern of yours, Tony."

"Aw, come on, boss--I was only playing."

"Well, stop playing and get to work." Gibbs shot him a patented Gibbs Glare.

**** 

"I think I'm going to go down and visit Abby." Kate stood.

Tony perked up. "I'll go with you!"

Gibbs just waved the two away. Kate rolled her eyes as Tony followed her to the elevator. "I'm going to bug you until you tell me who he is, Kate," Tony declared.

"That's nice, Tony." She smiled at him, and he gave her a pleading look.

"One hint. Come on, Kate. Pleeeeease?"

Kate sighed. She really did not need a whining Tony on her hands. "Okay, one hint. He's a lawyer."

Tony frowned. "Aw, come on, Kate--this is Washington. My dry cleaner has a law degree." She smirked and stepped off the elevator. They made their way through the labs to Abby's area. Kate opened the door and shouted over the music blasting from the stereo. "Abby. Abby! Hey, Abbs!"

The technician turned down the volume and smiled at her visitors. "Hey, guys! Come to keep a lonely girl company?"

"Yeah." Tony commandeered a chair. "And to see if you'll help me interrogate Kate on her new boyfriend."

"Kate's got a boyfriend?" Abby turned her eyes to the female agent.

"Yes, Kate's got a boyfriend. Though I wouldn't call him a _boy_." Kate smirked.

"Oh, so he's older? Good for you, Kate!" Abby said. "So what's his name?"

"You guys! Can't I keep my personal life... well, personal?" Kate exclaimed in exasperation.

"Of course, Kate," Abby agreed amicably. Tony still looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Kate sighed. "His name is AJ, and that's all you're getting out of me."

Tony smiled. "A lawyer named AJ, huh?"

"A lawyer? Nice." Abby grinned. "Of course, there's an overabundance of those in DC."

"That's what I said! So... what did he say about your tattoo?" Tony asked. "He has seen it, right?"

Kate blushed as she recalled that particular memory.

_AJ traced Kate's hip in fascination. "Didn't this hurt?"_

"Hmm?" Kate murmured, her eyes closed.

"Your tattoo."

She sighed as AJ's fingers continued tracing the coils of the snake inked on her skin. "Yeah, it hurt--but it wasn't a bad kind of hurt." Kate smiled. "Besides, I was drunk at the time, anyway. What about you? I didn't see any tattoos... or did I miss it?"

AJ shuddered. "No. I don't have any."

Kate opened her eyes and looked at AJ incredulously. She smirked. "Is my big bad SeAL afraid of an itty-bitty needle?" she cooed.

AJ scowled. "I am NOT afraid of needles!" he barked.

"Suuuure," Kate drawled.

"You'll pay for that, darlin'," AJ husked.

"I hope so," Kate breathed.

"Yeah. He's seen it." She grinned.

"What'd he think?" Abby asked. She winked at Kate.

"I'm not sure. He never really said."

"Ah." Abby smirked and nodded sagely.

"What _is_ your tattoo of anyway, Kate?" Tony asked. She just smiled. Her cell phone rang at that moment, saving her from having to reply.

"Agent Todd," she answered cheerfully.

"Katie! Katie, I--it's your mother."

Kate swallowed. It had to be bad--her mother hadn't called her Katie in years. "Mother. Mother, calm down," Kate said. Her mother only cried harder. "Mom, what is it?"

"It's... it's your father," her mother choked out. "He... he's..."

Kate paled. "What happened to Dad?" Tony and Abby exchanged concerned looks.

Kate heard murmuring in the background. "Mom, give me the phone." She heard the telephone change hands. "Katie?" a familiar deep voice asked.

"Yeah, Jeff. I'm here. What's happened?"

"Kate... Dad had a heart attack last night. He... he didn't make it."

Kate's vision blurred. Her grip on the phone loosened. It fell to the floor with a clatter... one she didn't hear. Her knees buckled. She reached out to catch herself on the desk--only to find Tony right behind her, supporting her. "Kate? What's wrong?" he asked gently. Abby picked up the phone and began speaking into it.

"My... my dad..." Kate stammered. She took a deep breath and gathered her strength. "Can I have my phone back, Abby?"

The woman's ever-present smile was noticeably absent. "Here's Kate." She handed her the cell phone.

"Jeff? I'm sorry, I..."

"I know, Kate." And Jeff did know. Kate had been daddy's little girl.

"I'll go tell Gibbs," Tony said softly. Kate nodded absently.

Abby picked up her handset and dialed a number. "Yes; I need a seat on the first flight you have to Los Angeles, please."

"Is Mom still there, Jeff?" Kate asked.

"Robin's sitting with her. The kids are still in school; we're planning on telling them when they get home."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Have you called Lisa yet?"

"Not yet--I'm calling her next. I just hope she'll come."

Kate sighed. "I know. Do you think she'll forgive Dad for siding with Mom?"

"I hope so, Kate. I'm inviting Kelly, too. I don't care what Mom says; Lisa needs her loved ones around as much as the rest of us do."

"Yeah. Look, I need to go home and pack, okay?"

"I'll see you soon, Katie. I love you."

"I love you too, Jeff. Say hi to Robin for me."

"I will. See you soon."

"See you," Kate echoed numbly. She pressed the 'off' button on the telephone. She stood in the middle of the lab for a moment, then shook herself.

"First things first--plane reservation," Kate muttered.

"Already taken care of," Abby said, startling Kate. "You have a 2:15 flight out of Dulles."

Kate swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Thanks, Abby. I'll pay you back--"

Abby waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

Kate nodded. Tony came back into the lab. "Gibbs gave me permission to take you home, then to the airport. And don't argue," Tony said seriously.

Kate bit her lip. "Thanks. I appreciate it, Tony."

"Good. And this way, you'll owe me one." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual cheerful (or lecherous) grin. Kate shook her head. A small smile graced her lips. He handed Kate her purse and coat and led her out of the building.

**** 

Kate dialed her cell phone and waited for the line to pick up. "JAG Ops, Admiral Chegwidden's office. How may I help you?" a bright voice chirped.

Kate cleared her throat. "May I speak with Admiral Chegwidden, please?" she asked in a tight voice.

"May I ask who is calling?" the yeoman asked.

"Kate Todd."

"One moment, ma'am." Kate waited to be connected.

"Chegwidden."

_To be continued..._


	18. The Unexpected

Title: Curiosity, Part 18

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Note: Because of the brevity of these chapters, I have combined AJ's and Kate's points of view for chapters 18 and 19.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Unexpected

"Any questions?" AJ removed his reading glasses and leaned forward, propping his forearms on the desk.

"No, sir," Colonel MacKenzie replied. Commander Rabb echoed her.

"Good. Dis--"

He was interrupted by the intercom. "Excuse me, Admiral?"

"What is it, Coates?" he demanded impatiently.

"There's a Ms. Todd on the line for you, sir. Should I tell her to--?"

"Put her through." AJ picked up the telephone. "Kate?"

"Hello, AJ. I'm sorry to disturb you at work, but..."

"What's wrong, Kate?" AJ asked, concerned. Her voice sounded strained.

"I can't make it to dinner tonight. I have to go to Los Angeles. My flight leaves in a few minutes."

"What's happened?"

"My father... he..." Kate took a deep breath. "My father had a heart attack yesterday. He died this morning."

AJ rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, darlin'," he said gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kate sighed. "I wish..." She trailed off. "I have to go now, AJ. My plane's boarding."

"All right. Call me when you get to LA."

"Okay. 'Bye," Kate said softly.

"Goodbye, Kate." AJ hung up the phone. He sat back in his chair and stared at the desk blotter. He heard a throat clear.

"Admiral? Is something wrong, sir?" He looked up into the concerned gazes of his senior officers.

"Yes. Yes, there is. Commander, you're dismissed." When Harm left, AJ turned to Mac. "Colonel, fill in Commander Turner about the case--he'll be taking over."

Mac nodded. "May I ask--"

"You'll be filling in for me." AJ pressed the intercom button. "Coates, get the SecNav on the line," he barked. "And book me on the soonest flight you can get to Los Angeles."

"Aye, aye, sir," the petty officer replied.

"Colonel, do you know Porter Webb's phone number?" AJ asked.

"Uh, yes, sir." Mac's brow furrowed for a moment, then cleared. "You think she may know what's going on with Agent Todd, Admiral?"

AJ shook his head grimly. "I already know what's going on. I'm just hoping she'll be able to fill in the blanks for me."

**** 

"But Mr. Secretary--"

"I'm sorry, AJ. I can't let you go until Wednesday." AJ restrained the urge to curse. _'Goddamned bureaucrats.'_

"Mr. Secretary, I have not once asked you for a favor for myself. I need to be there for a friend, sir."

Secretary Sheffield sighed. "I'm sorry, Admiral. I truly am. If it were up to me, I'd fly you there myself. But my hands are tied. I promise that as soon as working hours are over on Wednesday, you can leave for LA."

AJ snarled silently, but replied, "Thank you, Mr. Secretary." He replaced the phone in the cradle gently, resisting the urge to throw the thing across the room.

He strode to the door and threw it open. "Coates, change my plane reservation to Wednesday evening."

"Aye, aye, Admiral." The yeoman picked up the telephone and dialed.

**** ****

Kate paid the cabbie and climbed out of the taxi. The cabbie got out and opened the trunk. He handed Kate her suitcase. "Thank you," Kate said quietly.

"No problem," the man replied. As he drove away, Kate turned to look at the house.

It had been so long since she had been home. It looked exactly how it had all those years ago when she had left for school. However, things would never be the same.

Kate walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. It swung open, and Kate smiled at the woman who answered. "Kate, don't you stand on that doorstep!" the tiny housekeeper scolded. "You get in here!"

"Hello to you too, Rosa," Kate replied, dropping her suitcase and hugging the woman.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home. I'm just sorry for the reason. Your father--may he rest in peace--was a good man."

"He was, wasn't he?" Kate said softly.

"You go ahead into the parlor. Your mama's in there, calling people. I'll put your suitcase in your bedroom."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Kate exclaimed.

"Don't argue with me, missy. Get!" The gray-haired woman pointed, and Kate obeyed.

She pushed open the door to the parlor. Someone had turned on all of the lights in the room. Her mother was on the telephone. "Yes, dear. I know. The wake will be held on Thursday. Of course; we have plenty of room. Come when you can. Goodbye, Dan." She hung up. "Caitlin! Darling, it's so good to see you again." She stood. There was no sign of tears in her freshly made-up eyes. Of course. Todds never showed weakness if they could help it.

"Hello, Mother," Kate said, embracing her.

"Please, have a seat. Dinner will be ready in an hour, but would you like something to drink?" Her mother sat gracefully, befitting her name.

"No, thank you. Is there anything I can do, Mom?"

The older woman shook her head. "No, Caitlin. You could keep Robin company, though--Jeff's so busy with the funeral arrangements. He's just like your father." Her lip trembled slightly, but she controlled herself.

"Yeah, I know," Kate replied. Jeff had inherited their father's type A personality--neither had known when to step back and let someone else do the work.

Except for now. Her mother was either going to freeze her out or disown her. Both of which she could survive, but would still hurt. Anyway... she had to try.

"Mom? Has Jeff talked to you about Lisa lately?" The way the woman tensed said everything. Lisa and their mother hadn't spoken for years. The third child was a touchy subject in the Todd household.

"No, dear. I assume she's coming for the funeral?" Whatever else anyone said about Grace Todd, she was cool under pressure.

Kate nodded slowly. "Jeff's invited Kelly Gordon, as well. Lisa's partner." If Lisa herself was a touchy subject, her sexual orientation was taboo.

Kate's mother pursed her lips, but nodded. "Of course. I'll arrange for a room for her."

Kate sighed. "Mother, you may as well save the space. You'll have to face it sometime. Lisa's gay, Mother, and nothing you do will change that." Grace started to pull away from her elder daughter. "Mom, it's time to forgive. Please."

"Caitlin, you know why I can't do that."

"Jesus, Mom!" Kate cried in frustration.

"Caitlin Elizabeth!" Grace rebuked. "_Language_, young lady!"

"Sorry, Mother," Kate muttered. "But can't you see that the world hasn't ended just because Lisa's a lesbian? She's _happy_, Mom. She's with the woman she loves, doing a job she enjoys."

"Running that... nightclub?" Grace scoffed.

"That _nightclub_, as you so sneeringly put it, is doing well enough to open another one in New York. Something you would know if you ever talked to Lisa. She's a really good businesswoman, Mom. Dad would've been proud of her."

Grace was silent. The Todd women might have been stubborn, but they knew when to fold. "I'll try," she relented.

Kate hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom. Now... who else do we need to call?"

_To be continued..._


	19. The Mourning

Title: Curiosity, Part 19

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Mourning

AJ opened the door to the funeral home and looked around. It seemed like the entire business district of Los Angeles had come to pay their respects.

He signed the guest book quickly. He mentally cursed Coates, the SecNav, and Rabb. Mainly Rabb.

AJ stood in line and waited patiently. Well, as patiently as a man who had just gotten off an airplane could wait. He tried to force his thoughts away from the problems with his staff. Kate needed his support right now.

He made it to the front of the line. Kate stood to the right of an older woman, whom AJ assumed to be her mother. On the other side, a woman--a younger, shorter-haired version of Kate--stood with a red-haired woman. A man as tall as AJ was at the end, a pregnant woman seated beside him. Three children were clustered near them.

Kate shook the hand of the man in front of him. She turned to AJ--and froze. Her eyes widened in shock. She stepped forward and pulled him to the side, allowing the next person in line to go ahead. She swallowed and leaned into his embrace. He hugged her fiercely, allowing her to draw on his strength.

"I'm glad you're here," Kate whispered.

"So am I," AJ replied.

"When--how--" Kate stuttered.

"Porter Webb." Kate nodded in understanding. "I came as soon as I could. I would have been here sooner, but--"

"You're here now."

"Yes. I am." He paused. "Are you going to introduce me to your family?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're probably itching to know what's going on," Kate replied. She didn't move, however.

AJ glanced over at the family. The odd curious look was being sent toward them. "Probably."

Kate sighed. "Okay. Let's go." She returned to her place, and AJ stood behind her.

After most of the mourners had left, Kate turned to her mother. "Mother, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"I'd hope so, Caitlin," her mother replied archly.

Kate rubbed her eyes. "Mom... please."

"Go ahead, dear."

"Mom, this is my... friend, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. AJ, my mother, Grace Todd."

AJ took the woman's hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss, ma'am."

"Thank you, Admiral," Grace replied.

Kate introduced the rest of the family. "My sister, Lisa, and her partner, Kelly; Jeff and his wife, Robin; and their children Peter, Olivia, and Brian."

AJ greeted the others, then turned to Kate. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," Kate said. She drew herself up. "I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral?" Her voice cracked.

"Of course," AJ replied.

**** ****

The rest of the week was a blur for Kate. Phone calls, funeral arrangements, family reconciliations...

Then, the wake. She hadn't realized how many friends her father had made over the years. William Todd was a well-loved man. She stood by her mother and accepted condolences from what seemed like hundreds of people.

When AJ had shown up, she had been shocked. He had flown 3,000 miles just to support her. She had nearly burst into tears at that... but Todds never showed weakness in public.

The funeral. When Kate was a child, she had taken comfort in the solemn ritual of Mass. However, she could not enjoy it today. When it came time to take Communion, she had nearly choked on the wafer placed in her mouth. It had been difficult to swallow past the lump in her throat.

Years later, the one thing that Kate would remember about that day would be the sound of "Amazing Grace" filling the church. She could nearly feel her mother's hand gripped tightly in hers. That had been her father's favorite song to sing to her mother. He always said that God had blessed him with much Grace.

And then Mass was over, and they made their way to the cemetery. It had been a beautiful day--not a cloud in the sky. The slightest breeze stirred the air. The casket had been lowered. It was over. He was gone.

The family gathered at the house. Kate was pleasantly surprised when her mother invited AJ to join them. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but agreed. Grace had made her request in such a way that it would be incredibly rude to refuse.

Kate couldn't remember the last time the entire family had been in one place. They were spread all over the country. Kate saw a distant cousin from Newfoundland. Make that the continent.

The subdued voices became louder over the course of the evening. Kate's uncle Dan held court in one corner, entertaining the children with stories of his dissolute youth and being scolded by his wife. Paul, her mother's brother, sat beside her mother, talking softly. The younger children were beginning to fall asleep where they sat. People began to trickle out slowly.

"Kate?" AJ said softly behind her. Kate jumped, jolted out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"I'm gonna get going now."

Kate turned. "We have plenty of room if you'd like to stay. It's getting pretty late."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

Kate nodded. "Mom would kill me if I didn't invite you to stay. She'll want to grill you in the morning, anyway. She's worse than Gibbs when it comes to interrogation." Kate smiled.

"Okay, then," AJ agreed. "But you'll have to protect me."

"But why would I want to do that?" she replied, showing the first spark of life she had in days. AJ shook his head and smiled.

_To be continued..._


	20. The Discovery

Title: Curiosity, Part 20

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

Author's Note: And now for something slightly different... Tony's POV!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Discovery

Tony channel-surfed. The normally light-hearted Abby had gotten annoyed by his constant badgering, so she handed him a remote and sent him to a television set in the corner.

Daytime television sucked. People actually watched this crap?

He voiced this thought, and Abby replied, "Apparently. You're watching it, aren't you?" Tony made a face and quickly changed the channel.

He had been trying to avoid Gibbs all week. He went in to work, did his paperwork, bothered Abby during his lunch break, and left as soon as he possibly could. Without Kate, work was nearly unbearable.

Tony hadn't realized how dependent he had become on her witty banter to get through the day until she had gone to Los Angeles. Tony couldn't even bring himself to joke about it. That would show exactly how strongly he felt.

Oh, he wasn't in love with her--he was sure of that. But he certainly didn't think of her as a sister. Tony wasn't blind--he realized that Kate was an attractive woman. But he did love her. She was a great friend. She had helped him survive the wrath of Gibbs many times, hadn't she?

Tony stopped on ZNN. It must have been a slow news day. For some reason, they were showing a squirrel jumping from a roof. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a clip caught his attention.

"The funeral for advertisement mogul William Todd was held today..." The camera panned across the family climbing out of the limousines.

"Son of a..." Tony breathed as the news anchor continued speaking. "Hey, Abby! Come here for a sec." He didn't tear his eyes from the screen. Abby sighed, but walked over.

"In lieu of flowers, the family asks that donations be made to Big Brothers/Big Sisters of America."

That was it. Tony turned to Abby. "Did you see it?" he demanded.

"See what?" Abby frowned.

"Kate's lawyer friend was there," Tony said flatly. "A lawyer named AJ," he muttered. "I should've known. Kate doesn't do anything halfway, does she?"

"Wait," Abby said, holding up her hands. "You've lost me, Tony."

He looked at Abby wearily. "Do you know who the Navy JAG is?"

"Of course," Abby replied. "The top lawyer in the Navy. Right now it's Admiral..." She trailed off, realization dawning.

"Admiral Chegwidden. _AJ_ Chegwidden." Tony shook his head. "Gibbs is going to kill her."

**** ****

AJ turned onto his side. He couldn't sleep.

What had possessed him to fly out to Los Angeles in the first place? Kate had family to be with her. He barely knew the woman, for God's sake. So why had he dropped everything to be with her at the slightest sign of trouble?

He snorted. Barely knew her? He had slept with her. Okay, so maybe he did _barely_ know her. AJ didn't laugh at his own wit.

Grace Todd had been a gracious hostess, showing him to a room adjacent to Kate's. In fact, a bathroom connected the two rooms. She had located a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that belonged to her son. The t-shirt was a bit small for his broad shoulders, but the pants fit fine.

The house was large--Kate hadn't been kidding when she said there was plenty of room. AJ had been surprised when he discovered it had three stories--that wasn't something he would have expected in the LA area.

AJ sat up and began pacing the room. Why couldn't he sleep? He had a feeling that something was wrong, and it refused to let him rest.

He heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was; he only knew it was out of place. He crept toward the door connecting his room to Kate's. The noise became louder. He turned the knob and pushed the door open silently.

Kate stood at the window. Her profile was silhouetted against the night sky. Her shoulders trembled slightly. One hand was over her mouth, stifling her sobs.

AJ walked toward her slowly. The thick carpet muted his footsteps. He stopped just behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kate turned. Her eyes glistened with tears.

AJ held out his arms, and Kate stepped into his embrace. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and wept. AJ rubbed her back and rocked her as she cried.

Her tears stopped flowing, but neither Kate nor AJ moved. Finally, AJ dropped his arms and took a step back. Kate caught his hand. Her eyes were wide and pleading.

AJ raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Kate's response was just as silent. She pulled him toward the bed and climbed in. She settled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes. Her breathing became slow and even.

Why had he come? Because she needed him.

And that was all that mattered.

_To be continued..._


	21. The Advice

Title: Curiosity, Part 21

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Advice

"Hey, Kate! Glad to have you back!" Abby exclaimed as she passed by Kate's desk.

Kate smiled warmly. "Thanks, Abby."

Ducky soon followed. "Caitlin, it's good to see you again. I'm so sorry about your father, my dear."

"It's good to see you too, Ducky. And thank you." The two continued on their way, and Kate turned back to the sketchpad on her desk. She penciled in a few more lines and smiled.

"Good morning, Kate!"

Tony was far too cheerful. Kate narrowed her eyes. "What's going on, Dinozzo?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you mean, Kate," Tony replied. He set a fresh cup of coffee on her desk, sneaking a peek at her drawing. "I'm just glad to have you back. Gibbs has been extra edgy this past week."

Kate softened. "Oh. Thanks for the coffee, Tony."

"No problem. Just don't expect this kind of treatment every day."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Gibbs walked in, a stack of files under his arm. He dropped them on Kate's desk as he passed by. Kate raised an eyebrow. "And good morning to you, too, Gibbs."

"Doctor was found dead in his office. Ducky thinks it's poison; Abby's running tests. Those are patient files. Sort through them and get back to me. Dinozzo, you're with me." Gibbs said all of this without once looking at Kate.

Before Tony followed Gibbs, he leaned over and asked, "Hey, Kate? You busy tonight?"

"No; I thought I'd just relax with a good book. Why?"

He shrugged. "Wanna hit the basketball court later?"

Kate blinked in surprise. "Sure."

"Great." Tony grinned and trotted after Gibbs.

"Huh." Kate opened the first file and got to work. "Welcome home, Kate."

**** 

Tony passed the ball to Kate. "Your turn."

Kate dribbled the ball a bit. She took her shot. It hit the rim and bounced away. She wrinkled her nose as Tony laughed. "I'm glad you find me so amusing, Mr. First String Varsity."

Tony took his place on the foul line. He shot the ball. It swooshed cleanly through the net. He smirked smugly as Kate passed the ball back to him. He kept taking shots until he missed one. "Finally!" Kate exclaimed in exasperation.

"What can I say?" Tony replied. "I'm good."

"And humble," Kate said dryly.

"That, too." He grinned. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know you had an ulterior motive to this, Tony, and it wasn't just to show off your basketball skills. So ask your question." She smiled as the ball went through the hoop.

"I saw you on TV the other day," Tony said, tossing her the ball.

Kate sighed. "Damn reporters. Jeff had to threaten them with a lawsuit to get them to stay across the street."

"I saw your lawyer friend." Startled, Kate missed her next shot. Tony took the ball and began tossing it in the air. "AJ, huh?"

"Yes. _AJ_," Kate replied defensively. "What's it to you?"

He caught the ball. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Kate?" he asked gently.

Kate sighed and sat on the bleachers. Tony followed her. "Not really," she said. She propped her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "I like him, Tony. I mean I _really_ like him. He's intelligent and articulate, he has a decent sense of humor, he isn't arrogant..." _'Not to mention the sex is great,'_ a voice in her head whispered. "He flew out to Los Angeles to be with me, Tony. He listens to me. I trust him."

"It sounds to me like you _are_ sure," Tony stated.

Kate smiled slightly. "I suppose it does. We've had our share of fights... spectacular ones."

"But you kiss and make up, right?" Tony smirked. Kate whacked him on the arm and laughed.

"You are such a pervert, Dinozzo! But yes, we do 'kiss and make up.'" Kate sighed. "I don't know how it's going to work out, though," she continued. "AJ has a jealous streak a mile wide. I need my independence, and I don't like men questioning my every decision. We've talked about that, and he is trying. Not to mention our careers." Kate snorted. "Gibbs would kill me if he found out, huh? Conflict of interest and all that."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he probably would. But you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Preferably sooner; you know Gibbs doesn't like to have things hidden from him."

Kate scowled and glared at Tony. "Why should I tell him? My private life is just that--private. I don't need to tell him who I'm seeing."

Tony shrugged. "I'm just saying that it would be easier to let him know now than for him to find out by himself. And he will. Especially since you left your sketchpad on your desk."

Kate looked at him in alarm. "I _what?!_" She dashed out of the gym at breakneck speed.

_To be continued..._


	22. The Challenge

Title: Curiosity, Part 22

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Challenge

"Attention on deck!"

"As you were." AJ walked briskly through the bullpen, his cover under one arm, his briefcase in the opposite hand.

"Good morning, Admiral!" Petty Officer Coates chirped, standing as he approached her desk.

"Good morning, Coates," he replied. "Messages?"

"The colonel took care of most everything, sir. This is what she thought you should handle yourself." The yeoman handed him a small stack of papers. "The colonel is in your office right now, Admiral. I believe Commander Rabb is with her." The look on her face indicated that something wasn't quite right.

"Thank you, Coates." He reached for the doorknob. The door opened, and Harm stepped through.

"Admiral!" he exclaimed, coming to attention. "Welcome back, sir!"

"As you were, Commander," AJ said, sending the nervous man on his way.

He closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow at Colonel MacKenzie's behavior. "Why? Why me?" she mumbled, resting her head on the desk.

AJ cleared his throat. "Colonel?"

As if her body was acting without direct input from her brain, Mac practically leapt out of her seat and came to attention stance. "Admiral! I'm sorry, sir."

"At ease, Colonel. Have a seat." Mac took a chair in front of the desk, allowing AJ to sit in his chair. "Now, what has the commander done this time?"

Mac paused, then replied, "Well, Admiral, you know of the commander's... persistence when presented with a problem."

AJ snorted. "I'd probably choose a different word, but yes, I do. So?"

"He's been after me to tell him who your phone call was from last week, sir."

AJ gave her a piercing look. "Did you tell him?"

"No, sir!" Mac almost looked affronted. "Your life is your life--it's not my place to tell the commander anything."

AJ nodded. "Good."

"How is Agent Todd, Admiral?" Mac asked hesitantly. When AJ gave her another look, she hastily added, "I would have asked Clay, sir, but he's been out of the country. Again," she muttered.

"She's doing as well as can be expected--under the circumstances," AJ replied.

Mac nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah. I remember how I felt when I lost my dad--and we weren't even close. But at least she had you, sir." Mac seemed to realize she'd gone too far and stopped talking.

AJ smiled. "Yes, she did. You're dismissed, Colonel."

"Aye, sir." Mac stood, came to attention, and left.

**** 

"Mac!" Harm strode after Mac as she proceeded to her office.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Harm, so give it up." She rolled her eyes at her persistent co-worker and flipped on the light switch.

"Just tell me if we can lower the alert to yellow on the Meredith front. Please?"

"Harm. It's really not my place to say. Don't you have work to do?" She sat at her desk and gave him a pointed look.

"Maaaac..."

"Haaaarm..." she mimicked his whining tone.

He glared--then smirked. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself. How many Kate Todds can there be in the greater Metro area?" He sauntered out of the office.

Mac rubbed her eyes. Harm was going to be quite unhappy when he found out exactly who Kate Todd was--or, more specifically, where she worked. Fortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. Well, nothing but sulk and/or pester her for the next few months.

_To be continued..._


	23. The Confrontation

Title: Curiosity, Part 23

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Confrontation

Kate fidgeted as the elevator moved upward. "Come on... come on..." she muttered impatiently. Finally, the bell dinged, announcing her arrival at the correct floor. The doors opened, and she stepped into the bullpen.

Most of the lights were off, casting the open space into darkness. Kate briskly strode toward her desk. She stopped in her tracks. The sketchpad was missing.

She began to rummage through the files and papers on her desk. She opened drawers and emptied them. "Are you looking for this?" a voice interrupted her frantic search.

Kate looked up. Gibbs stood by his desk, his face shadowed. He stepped into the light shed by Kate's desk lamp. He was holding a familiar object.

She swallowed. "Yes. Yes, I was." She stood and stepped toward Gibbs. She reached for the sketchpad. He refused to relinquish it.

"How long?" he asked in a low voice. His eyes glittered icily.

Kate stared at Gibbs, mesmerized. "Two months," she replied.

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" Kate shivered at his tone of voice.

_'Kate, why are you afraid of him?'_ her conscience screamed. _'You have a backbone, girl. Use it!'_

"Obviously," she snapped. She inwardly cringed at the anger that flared in his eyes, but stood her ground.

"What were you thinking, Agent Todd? You know that any accusation of conflict of interest can be damaging to both your careers!"

"You think I haven't thought of that, Gibbs?" Kate asked heatedly. "Believe me, I've wrestled with that for the past few weeks. But you know what I decided? I don't care. _I don't care_, Gibbs. AJ is a good man. He's been there for me through a lot of tough shit, and he hasn't run away. I can talk to him. I love--"

She stopped in mid-rant. She paled. "I love him," she whispered.

Gibbs interrupted her self-revelation. "I forbid you to see him."

Kate's jaw dropped. "You _what_?" she cried incredulously.

"You heard me," Gibbs replied, his jaw set stubbornly.

Kate laughed. She leaned on her desk, clapped a hand over her mouth, and howled. "You... you _forbid_ me...?" she choked out between bouts of laughter.

Gibbs scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I fail to see what is so amusing, Agent Todd."

Kate stopped laughing and straightened up. "Oh, it's quite funny, Agent Gibbs. Forbidding a grown woman, a _consenting adult_, to see her lover? That's hilarious. Particularly considering the fact that you are not my father, my brother, or my significant other." She stepped close to him and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Gibbs, but my personal life is not in your jurisdiction."

"No, but I am your boss."

"And this isn't the military, Gibbs. I am a civilian, and as such, can date whoever I damn well please. He's not a co-worker, so get over it. Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"NCIS has a reputation to uphold--"

"The reputation of NCIS isn't being harmed by my dating an available man, Gibbs! We aren't doing anything wrong! In fact, I think we've kept our relationship pretty damn low-key. It's taken you this long to find out, hasn't it?"

He simply stared at Kate silently. "Can I have my sketchbook back now, please?" Kate asked.

Gibbs looked at the pad in his hand. He flipped it open to a particular page. "When'd you draw this?"

Kate looked at the drawing. It was the one of Gibbs she had done all those months ago. "October. I dated it--see?" She pointed to the signature and date in the corner. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Just wondering."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You never ask a pointless question, Gibbs. Now why did you ask?" He just looked at her. His eyes were softer than she'd ever seen them. Kate blinked. "Oh," she whispered.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Gibbs asked, smiling humorlessly.

Kate shook her head. "What do you expect me to say, Gibbs?"

"With you? One never knows." He handed her the sketchbook and turned away.

Kate swallowed. "Gibbs, I--"

"Go home, Agent Todd."

Kate pursed her lips in frustration. "Gibbs--"

"I said _go home_."

Kate threw the sketchbook on the floor in frustration. "Damn you, Agent Gibbs!" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the empty bullpen. "You're not an automaton, no matter how much you try to make people think you are! I know that somewhere in that black, shriveled chest of yours is a heart! Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Gibbs wheeled around and glared at Kate. "What do _you_ expect _me_ to say, Kate? I've had three wives already--and countless girlfriends! I swore to myself that I would never get involved with another co-worker! And then you come along, with your sarcasm and your hardheadedness, and I don't know what to think! God!" He threw his hands in the air. "Every assumption I make about you is completely wrong, and I have to completely rethink my opinion! I know they say women are fickle, but--"

"Fickle? _Fickle?_ You're calling me fickle? I'm not fickle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _You're_ just too goddamn stubborn to ever change your views on anything!"

Kate stopped and caught her breath. She realized that while she was yelling, Gibbs had backed her against her desk and invaded her personal space. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my view." His blue eyes bore into hers.

Kate's lips parted. "Gibbs..." she whispered.

"After all, isn't that you wanted me to do?" he continued. "From here, what I see doesn't look half bad."

Kate snorted. "You sure know how to flatter a girl," she said dryly.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She couldn't tear her eyes from his face.

"Shut up." He leaned in and kissed her.

_To be continued..._


	24. The Confession

Title: Curiosity, Part 24

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Confession

"I see," AJ said coolly. He stood and paced the living room. He could feel Kate's eyes on him the entire time. 

A lump rose in his throat. That was two in a row now. Two women that had betrayed him. Meredith, with that damned Italian colleague of hers... and Kate with, of all people, her boss.

He stopped by the fireplace and stared at the empty grate. He leaned against the mantel and closed his eyes. Outside, the wind whipped around the house, stirring the branches on the trees into a frenzy. The rain splattered on the windows in a way that, any other night, would have been soothing.

She had kissed her boss. Why would she do that? Oh, she had explained it to him--leaving her sketchpad on her desk, the fight, Agent Gibbs forbidding her to see him... and the kiss. AJ felt that there was something she wasn't telling him.

AJ's rational side began to creep into his internal debate. He and Kate weren't engaged. She had never said she loved him. Hell, they had only known each other for a few months. There was no reason for him to be so upset.

Besides, Kate had come to tell him. She had put her pride on the line to ask for his forgiveness. And for a woman as proud as Kate, that was certainly something to consider.

_'And how many times have you wanted to kiss one particular subordinate of yours?'_ an insidious little voice whispered. AJ tried to silence it--then actually, for once in years, considered what it was saying.

For a long time, the only thing keeping AJ from asking Sarah MacKenzie out to dinner was the regs. She was an extremely attractive woman--both physically and mentally. She was... _'Admit it, AJ,'_ the voice said again... jaw-droppingly gorgeous, she was an amazing lawyer, and she was a kind, caring human being. Any red-blooded male would have been attracted to her.

_'And you still are.'_ Of course he was. But he wasn't about to act on it.

_'Only because of the regs.'_ And because of Kate.

Kate. Had she gone through this same struggle with herself? She had admitted to finding Gibbs attractive. The only difference between himself and Kate was that she had given in to her impulses... the same way he almost had all those years ago in his bedroom, at Francesca's party.

Did he have any reason to believe it had gone beyond a kiss? He forced himself to consider it fairly. They had been in the middle of the NCIS bullpen. Both Kate and Agent Gibbs possessed high standards of honor. Hell, Gibbs was a former Marine; there was no way he would allow it to go that far--especially when he knew Kate was in a relationship.

So, to answer his question... no. He didn't have any reason to believe that. Besides, Kate's level of regret was high, but she wasn't absolutely distraught. He turned back to the woman sitting on the couch. Her eyes were wide, but she held herself straight, her head high.

She and the colonel did have incredible similarities in personality--he had noted that months ago, after they had first met. And when he stopped to think about it... as distasteful as it was for him to admit, he and Agent Gibbs had similar personalities, as well. Was that what had attracted them to each other?

Perhaps it was. Perhaps they had unconsciously searched out someone with the personality of the person they truly desired. But--on AJ's part, at least--he didn't want to be with Kate because she reminded him of Mac. That might have been what had attracted him to her in the first place... but he had wanted to get to know her better because she was Caitlin Todd, _not_ because she was a replacement for Sarah MacKenzie.

AJ sat next to Kate on the couch. She sucked in a breath and held it.

"Kate," he began quietly. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I thought you ought to know what had happened. I knew you had already been betrayed by another woman, and it wouldn't have been fair to cover up my mistake."

He looked at her with searching eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

Conflicting emotions flashed over Kate's features. "You're right," she replied tightly. "There _is_ something I'm not telling you... something that I realized tonight. But after everything that's happened, I don't believe that now is the right time to tell you."

AJ nodded. "Will you tell me another time?"

Kate smiled slightly--the first time AJ had seen her smile all night. "I promise that I will tell you at the right time."

"Okay." He reached over and took her hand.

"Does this mean...?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Kate. It doesn't mean I like what you've done," he said severely, "but I forgive you, all the same."

Kate nodded slowly. "Okay. I can handle that."

"Good. Good." He leaned against the back of the couch. "You've met Colonel MacKenzie, haven't you?"

"Yeah. She's the one dating Clay, right?"

"Yes. My Chief of Staff. And let me just say," AJ chuckled self-deprecatingly, "that I do know what your boss is going through right now."

"AJ..." Kate said in a warning voice.

He assured her, "I never touched her, Kate. I know what the rules are."

She turned fully toward him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think that you and I interested each other for the same reason. We were both fascinated by people we couldn't have, so we looked for a partner with the same attributes as that person."

"That sounds reasonable," she frowned. "But AJ, when you come right down to it, I'm nothing like the colonel. And, believe me, you're nothing like Gibbs."

AJ chuckled. "I know that. You interested me because of your similarities. But I stuck around because of the differences."

Kate was silent for a moment. "I think you're right," she replied.

"Aren't I always?" Kate scowled playfully and hit him on the shoulder.

_Epilogue to follow!_


	25. Epilogue

Title: Curiosity--Epilogue

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

* * *

Epilogue

Kate lay sprawled on the floor, the newspaper open to the crossword puzzle. AJ was on the couch, reading the national news. The dog, Dammit, paced back and forth between the two, begging for attention.

"'It killed the cat,'" Kate read aloud.

AJ looked at her over his reading glasses. "Curiosity, of course."

Kate grinned and filled in the boxes. She placed her pen on the floor and stood. She walked over to AJ and pulled the paper out of his hands. Sitting on his lap, she removed his reading glasses and purred, "Ah, but satisfaction brought her back."

AJ gave her a quirky little half-smile. "Really?" His hands began to wander beneath her robe.

"You know it," she breathed, stealing a kiss.

AJ and Kate's relationship had hit a bump a while back, but they had ridden it out. Kate still thanked her lucky stars every day that AJ had overcome his jealous streak and forgiven her for her momentary stupidity.

Kate's relationship with Gibbs hadn't changed much. He was a master at hiding his emotions. They still worked well together, with Tony there to intervene whenever things got too heated.

Kate had heard that one of AJ's officers had objected to their relationship. Sarah MacKenzie had intervened there. The last Kate knew, Commander Rabb was one of the biggest supporters of her relationship with AJ--mainly because it would piss Gibbs off.

The colonel and Clay were still together. Talk about bumpy relationships--Kate wondered why they still hadn't killed each other. But on their good days, they were one of the happiest couples Kate knew of.

Kate rested her head on AJ's shoulder. It was snowing heavily outside, but Kate felt warm, cozy--perfectly content. She smiled and debated asking the question she had been considering for the past month.

She had finally told AJ her feelings for him in July. She remembered that day perfectly. They had been picnicking in the woods. There had been no sign of another person for miles. The air was warm and damp--and so were they. She had looked him straight in the eye and said, "I love you, AJ." His brilliant smile had been worth all the worry.

Eventually, she came to a decision. She tilted her head up and placed a kiss on AJ's jaw. He smiled down at her. Kate was amazed by the thrill she still got when looking into his warm brown eyes. "AJ?" she began hesitantly.

"Yeah, darlin'?" he murmured.

"Marry me?"

AJ blinked in shock. A slow grin spread over his face. "You had to beat me to it, didn't you?" he asked, chuckling in amusement.

Kate's brow furrowed. "What?"

AJ lifted Kate off his lap and stood. He disappeared into the bedroom. When he returned, he held a small box in his hand. Kate swallowed.

"Perhaps I should wear this," AJ whispered huskily as he handed her the box. She opened it. A beautiful engagement ring sparkled up at her.

"N-no, that's perfectly all right," she stammered. AJ laughed, and she wrinkled her nose at him. She removed the ring from the box. "Do you want to--?"

He took the ring from her and slowly placed it on the fourth finger of her left hand. Kate could feel tears spring to her eyes. "Damn you," she sniffled. "You know I hate crying."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" AJ exclaimed. "You're the one who proposed!" He was grinning, however.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, swiping at her eyes. She looked at AJ. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Love you, too." He grinned mischievously. "Katie-cat."

"I told you not to call me that!" she said, smacking him lightly.

He frowned. "You dare to hit me?"

She giggled. "You don't scare me, you big bully," she teased.

"Bully? I'll show you bully," he threatened. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"AJ!" she shrieked. "You put me down this instant!" She was laughing so hard, she almost couldn't get the words out.

He carried her into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. "Now what?"

"Well... I'm curious as to what my bully would do to poor little helpless me." She smirked.

AJ snorted. "Sweetheart, you're a lot of things, but _helpless_ isn't one of them."

"Good answer," she grinned.

"However," he continued, a gleam in his eyes, "I think I can... satisfy your curiosity."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try."

And he did.

_The End._

* * *

I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers! You all absolutely rock, and thanks for taking the time to let me know how much you enjoyed "Curiosity". I had a lot of fun writing this.

--Shannon/Raindrops on Roses


End file.
